Never Enough
by Firestorm-244
Summary: She wanted to go back one more time, to see and hear the story of the New Cephiro. She was certain that would be enough, until she saw him again. What was meant to be one trip became two and then three and then so many more. (HikaruxLantis)
1. Chapter 1

Never Enough

* * *

At age fourteen, Hikaru Shidou who had never in her life even had a crush on a boy had fallen deeply and irreversibly in love with a man from another world. She had fallen in love with the brother of a man she had killed. She had fallen in love with Lantis.

For a time, she had struggled against such overwhelming feelings; believing them never to be returned.

Yet, no matter how many times she or her shadow self had told her to ignore what she felt, the fire within her burned so fiercely for the Magic Swordsmen that it hurt. Her mind, her body, her soul ached simply to be in his presence. So when finally the mission of the Magic Knights had been fulfilled and they were to go back to their world perhaps never to return, she could not keep herself quiet. Tears brimmed her eyes and she'd confessed.

At last she had been able to admit the truth. She said she loved him and she had thought that would be enough.

_'And I love you.' _

Hikaru blinked. She had hoped, but to hear those words come from him shocked her, amazed her. She stared at him; daring to move closer and within the span of a moment she'd felt his heart, open for her alone to know. She smiled. One touch would be enough and then Umi, Fuu and she were back in Tokyo Tower.

She hugged her dear friends, cried with them in happiness. The comfortable weight of his pendant still hung around her neck; Lantis loved her. He and the world they cared for so dearly would be safe. She was so sure in that moment that it was enough.

At age fifteen, in the last semester of ninth grade Hikaru, Umi and Fuu, their bond strong as ever met once again at Tokyo Tower. A year had gone by with the love in their hearts never once subsiding. Hikaru often thought of Lantis, everything she knew about him committed to memory. She remembered the way he walked, the way he talked, the gentleness in his touch, the piercing intensity of his eyes... Nova being long reintegrated into her being she could even remember the way he'd smelled when she'd held close to his armor and the feel of his lips when the elven version of her had stolen a kiss. It made her shiver. She needed go back just once more.

Their wish unanimous. They saw the mirage of Cephiro in the sky and then they were there.

Most of their friends, they discovered had found duties within the palace. They were guided to the throne room where they were met with a warm welcome. Ferio sought out Fuu with steady loving eyes. Clef and Umi danced around their hello's awkwardly, though Hikaru couldn't quite understand why. Umi who always seemed to have a sense about relationships, and took to teasing both her and Fuu about the rosy cheeks they sported when discussing Lantis and Ferio stumbled over her own words like a heroin in the cheesy romance novels they'd read. Before she could finally make her first cheeky comment to Umi about romance she felt his presence and all humor left her.

His eyes caught hers over the distance of the throne room. Her lone wolf standing apart from the rest of them; tall, dark and utterly handsome. Her name rung in her ears when he spoke it, like a thunderclap overhead that shook one's entire body and she knew she had been a fool to think that seeing him once more would ever be enough.

"Lantis," His name rolled off her tongue yearning, demanding.

It was then that the others noticed him as well. All taking pause.

"Excuse me," She addressed addressed the group and took her leave with him without so much as a second glance.

The simple act of walking the palace corridors with him, her arm linked around his was enough to make an intangible something inside her want to explode. She asked him to tell her about the new world and when he spoke her insides twisted in excitement wanting more.

Hikaru drew them outside so she could see the outstretch of land and the sparkling ocean in the distance. Her volcano was out there somewhere too. They took up sitting on one of the palaces' long branching crystals and he continued his recollection of the past year's events. They watched the sun set and when prompted, she talked to him about her world and he was just as captivated as she had been when he told her of the rebuilding process.

He stayed the night talking with her outside until she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder. As Lantis had done in the past, he carried Hikaru to her room, rousing her only when they'd made it to her door.

"Sorry," she'd managed as he gently set her down.

He disentangled himself from her and wished her good night.

"Wait," she beckoned. He was still within arms reach.

"Yes?" his voice cool but with a twinge of anxiety.

"Lantis..." her voice held him still while she searched for words.

She gazed up at him with desperate eyes. The intangible something inside her fully returned demanding action. Finally, "If I may ask something of you."

"Anything," he was still, assessing her. Curious and careful.

She sensed the tension in him. He was waiting just as she was.

"It may seem inappropriate. In the dead of night, outside my bedroom..." Her cheeks reddened and she reached for and pulled gently at his shirt until he leaned into her. "Please don't think me promiscuous."

His hands clasped her shoulders she needn't say anymore. He heard the desire in her heart. She stood on the tips of her toes and caught his lips.

Ever the gentlemen with her, Lantis kept the kiss light. The mere contact sending sparks through him and he gleaned just briefly the torrential flame burning for him inside her. He slowly pulled back. He was warm and unsteady on his feet. He held her close not quite ready to break contact.

Hikaru snuggled into his shirt overwhelmed herself. When finally she stepped back they both took a breath after what felt like ages.

"Good night Lantis." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He visibly swallowed, cleared his throat. "Good night, Hikaru."

The door closed behind her and in the quiet seclusion of the hallway he allowed himself to lean against her door. His body still tingled from her touch and he wondered how he'd managed the long year without having her in his life. He wanted more. _'No,' _he thought desperately. _'This is enough...' _

On the other side of the door Hikaru sat on her bed, still in her day clothes. She licked her lips and touched her fingers to them the aftershock still present. Shaking from the want. _'Oh,' _She was barely a woman. Her grasp on sexuality very limited to what her family had allowed her to learn but with Lantis so near she felt the fire in her twist and turn and build lower in her._ 'Oh this was not proper at all...'_

_TBC..._

* * *

Author's Notes: My intent is to explore the relationship of Hikaru and Lantis in a very sensual way. I have no particular chapter set in mind for an actual sex scene but she will be aged up before that happens...


	2. Chapter 2

Never Enough: Chapter 2

* * *

_When would she come back? _The Magic Swordsmen pondered._  
_

Lantis hadn't had much time to spend with Hikaru the following day and by the time dusk came they left for the return back to their world. Much too short a visit for his liking. Particularly when her fellow Magic Knights' had caught up with her at breakfast and whisked her away to catch up with her other friends before Lantis could monopolize her time any further.

He spent much of the day at a distance. There were others whom had missed her and they deserved time with her as well.

That left him to dwell on the night's events. Seeing Hikaru again was more than he'd ever hoped for. He thought her happiness and her freedom from the Pillar system was enough to satisfy him. He'd resolved to loving her from afar when she'd returned to her Tokyo, but when he sensed her presence entering Cephiro his heart raced and he knew he'd been in denial for the last year.

He could remember the taste of her lips and their utter softness; innocent, inexperienced he felt just how much she loved him, how much she wanted him and how much she held back from him. He felt her heart, the Pillar's heart, strongest in all the land. He felt her tie to the fire deity Rayearth and it had nearly brought him to his knees. If ever there was a goddess in his world meant for him to worship she was it.

Hikaru came to him in the dining hall the evening before her departure. She told him they had to go back once dinner was finished. He told her with urgency unable to hide the sadness he felt at her approaching departure, "Come back, as soon as you may."

She nodded in agreement.

It had been days since she left and he roamed the castle grounds, when he wasn't on patrol, lost without her. Gone were his habitual afternoon naps, his mind too wound with thoughts about her for rest. Even at night he would sit up in bed thinking of her. He thought about the past. Even though he'd been distant with her during the quest for the Pillar, he'd cared for her and that attraction had grown quickly even if he hadn't been able to express it at first. It had taken her declaration of love for him to admit to himself that he loved her too.

He missed her more than he ever thought he could miss anyone.

He wanted to have something for her upon her return. It bothered his mind constantly. What would she want? What would she like?

One night a revelation hit him and he went to work on a sanctuary. Different from the Palace's garden, this would be just for her and him. He poured his will into its creation and worked diligently hoping for it to be ready by her next visit.

When the Sanctuary was ready Lantis used his sorcery to hide it, enchanting his sword to act as its key.

His wish to bring her to the Sanctuary came to pass a few days later.

He sensed her presence upon the Magic Knight's return to Cephiro. This time he was the first in the Main Hall waiting to greet them. He was dressed casually in white and gray robes.

"Oh, Hello Sir Lantis," the girl with spectacles and short brown hair offered with a bow.

He had to focus to remember her name. He offered her a slight nod. "Hello, Fuu."

He directed his attention to the other girl as well. "Umi," His eyes shifted to his Knight of Fire. "How have you all been?"

"We've been well thank you." Umi responded "and yourself?"

It occurred to him this was the first time he'd interacted with Hikaru's friends directly.

"I am fine."

"Neh, Hikaru," The blue haired Knight said, poking his beloved in her side. "Looks like your boyfriend has been waiting for you."

_Boyfriend? _The term sounded weird to him but he supposed it made sense as a reference for a loved one.

Hikaru jumped nervously, "Umi!?"

"Hello, Lantis," her cheeks were rosy. He could feel a desire for him under her embarrassment, but she held herself back.

The doors opened from behind and Ferio came rushing into the room grinning ear to ear. "Hey girls!"

"And here comes Fuu's boyfriend too," Umi teased.

Mokona came bouncing in with Clef, Ascot and Caldina. The others absent of this little get together.

Lantis allowed for the rest of the pleasantries to be exchanged before speaking again. "If it's alright. I'd like to borrow Hikaru for a while." He squared in on the trio of Magic Knights particularly.

"Umi, Fuu?" Hikaru looked to them asking permission.

"Oh, go on then." Umi waved dismissively.

Lantis and Hikaru both brightened. He offered her his hand.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Never Enough: Chapter 3

* * *

He'd caught her by surprise having made an entire secret garden for her. To say it took her breath away was an understatement. The plants, the trees, the flowers, their secret paradise. He told her it was a place for just them where they could meet when she wasn't with the others. She'd related it to the old fountain in the palace gardens and he'd smiled. His eyes took on a warmth that she'd rarely seen and he took her hand leading her to a small waterfall that flowed over rock into a pond where fish that looked very similar to Koi swam. She was awe struck, he made all of this? For her? Because once they'd talked about pretty flowers and how she'd loved animals? Her heart skipped a beat and her skin hummed.

They spent most of that day feeding the various birds that inhabited his creation. She balanced birds on her fingers as she talked to him about her animal friend back home Hikari whom she considered family. It prompted her to talking the afternoon away about her brothers as well. He listened intent to learn anything and everything with regard to her.

She loved having this secluded place to call their own. As much as she loved seeing her friends and chumming around with everyone in Cephiro, she couldn't shake the need to be with him. Her time with Lantis was meant to be private. She wanted his undivided attention and she knew he felt the same. She felt so many things sitting with him; warmth, love, peace... desire... but she dulled that last sense. Romance was fine, she was ready and wanting for that but that later... they shouldn't get too intimate right? She didn't want to be seen as loose...

But the way that he looked at her so adoringly and so protectively. The way he would every so often take a tendril of her wild hair between his fingers or stroke her face sent shivers down her spine in way of anticipation for something more. Never mind what his voice did to her.

Yet nothing indecent happened and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

It wasn't until they were hungry that they left and when they'd reached the dinning hall Umi and Fuu carried her off to sit with the rest of the girls. Hikaru was happy to be reunited with her fellow Magic Knights, the three of them having almost a sisterly connection but she couldn't help looking back across the hall where Lantis had found seating with Clef and Ferio. His eyes were on her every time with a hint of something she could not quite define.

The longing glances didn't go unnoticed and it was Umi and Caldina who lightly teased her. Umi she expected but for her to get into cahoots with Caldina; the more experienced and sharp tongued, that she couldn't fend off. She looked to Fuu for help and then they'd teased her too. She blushed, she stammered, she waved her hands dismissing their innuendos until Caldina pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair fawning over how cute she was.

After dinner the girls went to the baths and she didn't get a chance to see her lone wolf again until the morning meal.

The three of them were sensing that it was time to head back and went into saying their goodbyes. When Hikaru got to Lantis they stared perhaps too long at each other. She wanted to touch him before she left but in public? If they were in Japan she wouldn't dare. It wasn't proper there...

She heard absently Caldina chuckle something about googly eyes.

"We must be going Miss Hikaru." It was Fuu whom made the prompt.

Hikaru made a noise in agreement and tried to turn away from him but his eyes. Those dark eyes. Eyes that were waiting and wanting just like hers. Something in her broke just a little. She covered the distance between them and hopped up to match his height. Her fingers twined behind his neck and he caught her against him. He adjusted his stance so they would not fall, one arm slinking around her back to steady her while the other cupped her face. She tasted his lips again but he didn't let her get away with a simple peck.

There was an audible set of gasps and coughs.

Lantis returned the kiss with fervor and he fought the urge to deepen the act with a more in depth exploration of her mouth. He set her back on the ground and rasped leaning over pressing his forehead to hers.

For a moment she thought he might not release her and her legs pulsed, her blood was surging. His entire body was electrified and it was electrifying her too.

"Go." It was a whisper. It was an order. Or else he really wouldn't let her leave.

She snaked out of his grasp and shakily joined her fellow knights. A white flash came and they were gone.

Back in Tokyo Tower she shuddered and it took her a moment to recover before she felt the fire in her die down. She didn't look Umi or Fuu in the eye, but she didn't need to to know that they'd been completely scandalized and were redder in the face than she was.

They went to the train station in an awkward silence.

It wasn't until the train's riders lessened that one of the girls finally spoke. "What... what is it like?"

Hikaru's head shot up. It was Fuu, cheeks still rose colored who asked. Umi looked much the same. "You haven't?" Her mouth felt very dry. "with Ferio?"

Fuu quickly shook her head.

"W-well Hikaru?" this time it was Umi. She was looking edgy like they were talking secret plans.

She took a deep breath. She thought to tell them that his touch was like little jolts of electricity. That his lips made hers tremble with anticipation. That he made her feel like exploding from the fire that swirled in her demanding that she take more... "Nice," she settled on. That was a safe response, "It's very nice."

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

The first semester of tenth grade had come to pass uneventfully. The three girls had made visits when they could to their secret land but it was now during summer break that they could travel to their beloved Cephiro more consistently.

Today Hikaru was up early with a particular spring in her step; it was August eighth. Hikaru was officially sixteen. She headed straight to the family's dojo in her training clothes. She went through her warm ups and followed into her katas with Satoru who then sparred with her. It was less about points and more about skill demonstration and teaching each other. Although Satoru ran the dojo Hikaru was realistically just as skilled as her eldest brother if not more so. She also had the unfair advantage of actual combat experience. She still practiced under him but their sparring matches were educational for both parties.

After meditation and washing up, she sat down for breakfast with all her brothers and she told them about her plans for the day. She would meet up with some friends from school for shopping and later bowling. After the family dinner, (that Umi and Fuu were invited to as they were every year since their meeting) Hikaru told her family that the three of them were going to Tokyo Tower and that she would 'spend the night at Umi's, really Cephiro.

The day unfolded just as she'd planned and now the three Magic Knights were descending upon Cephiro once more. Caldina of a people scooped them up and ushered them off to a fitting room where they were measured for formal Cephirian wear. She caught Presea whispering into Fuu and Umi's ear at one point while Caldina hovered over Hikaru's tailor.

Word of Hikaru the would be Pillar and Magic Knight's birthday spread like wild fire and the people of Cephiro came from far and wide to pay their respects.

She was dressed in a white flowing dress with a sun emblem. A red sash was expertly wrapped around her hips and waist. Bead work hung off her bare shoulders and worked their way into the backing of her dress. Her hair was pulled out of its braid and cascaded down her back. Caldina contributed by adding a floral accent on her crown. They gave her red high heels that strapped over her ankles.

Once ready she was guided through the palace corridors and sat on the throne as if it were she that were Cephiro's royalty and not the Prince standing beside her. When she tried to get up, Ferio's hand clamped down on her shoulder keeping her in place. "It's your day," he assured. "Sit back and enjoy it." She looked to Umi and Fuu on her other side. They smiled and nodded.

She felt Lantis somewhere behind her scanning the crowd searching for any potential threats. She craned her neck to look but could not see him over the large royal chair. '_Lantis?' _

_'Happy Birthday.' _He thought warmly,_ 'With age brings you even more beauty my love.'_

She smiled and blushed and felt his eyes every time they fell back on her.

The Cephirian residents approached singularly offering thanks to the Magic Knights and the 'Pillar' with gifts of food, flowers, clothes and other wares as proof of Cephiro's prosperity.

It took sometime before the visitors cleared out of the royal chamber only to be replaced with what looked to be a small orchestra. Some palace servants brought tables and covered them in sheets, adorning them with drinks and snacks. Clef clapped his hands and the lighting in the grand room dimmed slightly. Up beat music began to play and Umi dragged Hikaru out to the dance floor. Fuu, Caldina, Presea, and a few others joined as well. She lost herself in the fun until after a few songs the music changed, slowed down. The lighting dimmed further and the ladies began to pair off with their men.

Hikaru was about to step away when she saw her man glide through the crowd. He was in a black Cephirian suit. He wore white gloves. A white sash was draped over his shoulders. The shirt he wore underneath his jacket was a deep red. She straightened instantly, her breathing more prominent and her blood thundered through her veins. Lantis was always handsome but dressed up in formal attire he was smoldering, unbelievably sexy. Her cheeks burned as the thought occurred to her.

There was a twinkle in his eyes. He held out his hand and in his deep warm voice he asked, "Dance with me?"

She flushed, "I'm not good at proper dancing..."

"Follow me love, step on my feet if you need too." He said softly into her ear. His breath sent shivers down her spine. She stepped up on his toes as he'd offered. This way she at least came up to his chest and she leaned in against it, taking in his intoxicating scent. His hands were on her petite waist occasionally drifting along her back feeling toned muscle under fabric. They swayed to the music and a spot light fell on them.

She peeked out from his chest. '_I'm sorry.'_ She thought with a twinge of embarrassment. She knew how little Lantis cared for being the center of attention, '_everyone's looking at us.'_

He cupped her face and drew her eyes up to his. They were deep and dark with restrained desire. _'They are looking at you beloved. It is your night.' _

Hikaru was certain he could feel her tremble. She broke eye contact and buried her face back in his chest trying to calm the twisting heat of her loins.

Lantis walked slowly with Hikaru an arm around her shoulders escorting her back to her room. A sudden hiss from her, a break in contact brought his attention to her bending over to rub her ankle. "Hikaru? Are you alright?"

She glanced up at him still rosy. "Heh, yeah... I don't wear heels often." In one fluid motion he scooped her up into his arms. She gasped. "I can make it-"

Lantis offered her a slightly mischievous smile. "Or for once, I can carry you to your room conscious." He kissed her forehead and her arms wrapped around his neck.

His normal stride much faster than hers, he made it to her room rather quickly. He shuffled her weight against him and opened her door. He walked to her bed and carefully set her down. He took a seat at the end of her bed and guided her feet into his lap. He took his gloves off and pocketed them. Delicately he undid the straps of her shoes tracing his fingers over the red of her skin before messaging them. She sighed melting under his touch and he couldn't help sliding his hand over her ankle and then her calf.

Hikaru froze under his touch. She stared at him and he stared at her as he lowered his lips onto the fair skin of her shin. Just a quick peck but it was enough to make her moan.

Lantis shuddered and closed his eyes. "Don't do that. I won't behave if you do that."

"Then don't kiss me there," she rasped her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at her through slitted eyes. And motioned to kiss her again. This time on her knee. She gasped and he pulled her into his lap. His lips were on hers hot and demanding. Lantis penetrated her mouth with his tongue.

Hikaru had heard about _deep_ kissing from girls at school but their descriptions didn't compare. The heat inside her rose. New to the sensation she moaned again, threaded her fingers through his hair and mimicked his actions needing more.

Lantis shifted their position. He dipped her back until she sank into the mattress and his hands ran along her thighs, eliciting more cries from her. He loomed over but did not press into her. He nipped at her lips before trailing his kisses down her neck settling on suckling her collarbone.

Her hands linked around the nape of his neck and it was a good few minutes before either of them were capable out coherent thought. Their lips swelled from that bit of love play.

Lantis sighed laying beside her, his clothing ruffled but still intact. One hand rested on her hip feeling the cool of the dresses' fabric. He studied her straight faced but she could see it in his eyes; the fire, the hunger, the passion that flowed through one so hopelessly enamored. The Fire Knight was just as hopeless. She was lost wanting more of him and yet afraid to venture further, her inexperience not helping.

_'Not yet.'_ she felt him in her mind.

"I love you." She whispered still breathy. "More and more everyday."

The Magic Swordsman held her gaze. His left hand roamed carefully up her body until he reached her face. He held her cheek marveling at her softness. He leaned over and lightly kissed her again. "More and more everyday," He affirmed.

Hesitantly he sat up smoothed his suit somewhat and leaned over his knees. He clasped his hands together and she could feel the he was fighting to restrain himself.

Hikaru sat up with him, "Lantis..."

He shuddered hearing his name on her lips. He cleared his throat and faced her, "I should go. It's late."

"Are..." she licked her lips nervous and trembling. "are you really okay with that?"

She made it hard to be decent. He shook his head and looked at her in a way that made her feel naked. "When I take you to bed, there will be no hesitation. No reservation. You will hold nothing back from me and I will give you all that I am."

They eyed each but did not move, did not speak. Finally she caught his robes in her hands and drew him to her and kissed him silently promising more. Not tonight but one night she knew she would give into him completely if not outright beg for him to make love to her.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Never Enough Chapter 5

* * *

The dreams had started after her birthday. She would see her beloved lone wolf in her sleep. Mostly she would just watch him from a short distance. Sometimes he was out of the palace patrolling. Sometimes he was grooming his spirit horse in the stables at the palaces base. Many times he seemed to just sit in a bedroom much like her own over there, his chin resting on his clasped hands in contemplation.

Much of summer break both leading up to her birthday and after was spent visiting Cephiro as often as possible. The difference was that since _that_ night Hikaru had become more involved with Umi and Fuu's time over there. There were often times where Ferio and Clef were predisposed with meetings ranging from half days to full days. Umi would get exasperated because she wouldn't get to see Clef at all. While Fuu vainly masked her disappointment with her calm and polite demeanor. On days like that Hikaru made it a point to drag her best friends off exploring the lands. Her strategy was to distract and exhaust them. Regardless of how much she may want alone time with her beloved Lantis, she wasn't about to leave Umi and Fuu when they couldn't be with the ones they cared about. At least that's what she told herself.

The truth of the matter was that it made for a convenient distraction. If she was focused on her friends she didn't have to focus on herself and what she was willing or unwilling to do with Lantis. He had essentially said he would wait until she was ready, but how was she to know when that was? She mulled it over a lot when she was alone. She loved him; unwaveringly, passionately and if she was honest, possessively too. When they were together her blood ran hotter than fire. Her skin hummed for him. His touch wasn't enough, his kisses weren't enough, she wanted him in all ways. So didn't that mean she shouldn't hold back? That they should take the proverbial plunge?

When she thought of doing more with him she shook with a myriad of emotions ranging from desire to anxiety to near fear. She would look herself in the mirror and try to envision them having sex. She'd blush and look away from her reflection for thinking so crassly, embarrassed. She wasn't ready. Girls her age shouldn't be thinking such things. She would tell herself that. What would her brothers think? What would her mother think? They'd raised her traditionally and to be proper. She didn't want to be known as one of _those-kinds-of-girls..._

Visiting Cephiro had become almost a weekly occurrence once summer break was over. Sunday afternoon trips made it easier for the Knights to coordinate their time on their free day and it was easier for Ferio and Clef to spend time with Fuu and Umi respectively as being a Prince and a Master Mage- doubling as an adviser kept the two of them quite busy otherwise.

Her swordsman seemed to take their distance in stride. He didn't come around if Hikaru was having what she was calling her Umi and Fuu days but she could always feel his presence as if a mere thought could summon him before her. It was reassuring as her heart always tugged towards him whether she was in Cephiro or her home world. Secret rendezvous with Lantis in her garden were more scarce too but that might be a good thing as she was fairly certain she was not ready to go further then they already had. Her teenage hormones and heart argued with her brain constantly on the matter. If nothing else they always had the group meal where they all socialized.

Since her birthday he would eat either across from her or beside her. Clef and Ferio doing the same with Umi and Fuu. Although Lantis was visibly more forward with Hikaru always finding excuses to publicly touch her. A simple swipe of his thumb across her cheek to wipe some food from the corner of her mouth, or brushing her shoulders when he pulled out her seat for her when she sat and got up from the table. Innocent gestures of course that caused little reaction from anyone else at the table but her senses went into hyper awareness every time.

Between school and tournaments, helping with the Shidou Kendo School and the weekly visits to Cephiro, September slipped into October which slipped into November which slipped into December quickly. Too quickly. Some of her school mates were already talking about dates for Christmas Eve with their boyfriends from the all boys school nearby. Hikaru got quiet and her sudden gloom did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, Hikaru we didn't mean to brag and make you feel left out. You know that you don't get asked out because of the rumors about your crazy brothers not because the local boys don't think you're cute right?" One of her friends pipped up. It was lunch and they had pulled some desks together to chat.

"That's right!" Another girl added.

"Hm?" Hikaru looked between her friends all exchanging worried glances. "Oh..." She combed a few locks of loose hair behind her ear and absently rubbed the back of her neck. "Actually..." She looked away focusing her eyes on the room's windows. she spoke so low that her friends had to strain to hear her, "I do have a boyfriend. But he doesn't live here and I'll be going away for winter break so I won't be able to see or talk to him..."

There was a collective gasp.

She was bombarded with questions. _Their innocent little Hikaru had a boyfriend? Who was he? How old was he? How could she keep it secret from them? How long had they been together? Did her family know? Did they approve? _It went on and on and she struggled to answer, telling half truths because the whole truth was too fantastical for anyone to believe.

Then it suddenly struck her. She didn't want to struggle with talking about Lantis as though he were some dirty little secret. Umi and Fuu were the only ones she could talk with about Lantis-well the only ones she felt mostly comfortable talking with. Her friends weren't experienced enough to be much help and she couldn't bring herself to tell them about just how strongly her feelings for him went. Caldina was a little too open and Presea too reserved. She had been living two lives; her Cephiro life and her Earth life and it bothered her that they were so separate. Bothered her so much in fact that she fell into a constant state of gloom.

It was during a picnic in her garden that Lantis had finally had enough of skittering around her ill mood.

"What pains you so Hikaru?" Lantis gently stroked her cheek drawing her eyes up to him. It was the third Sunday of December. She would be on winter break very soon and then she wouldn't see him at all until after the New Year.

At first she said "nothing". He wasn't convinced. She'd hardly touched her food. She hadn't even tried the candy sticks he'd gotten her from a neighboring village and he knew, after months of courting her how she loved her sweets.

"You are not yourself." He began. He took her hand in his and rubbed it. It took some coaxing and finally she told him about winter break and how she would miss seeing him. Elaborating how in her country the twenty fourth was a romantic night for couples.

"I can figure out something special for us when you next return." He offered.

Hikaru shook her head. "That's not it." It seemed like she wanted to say more so he waited. Ever and always patient with her. "I don't want you to be a secret from my family."

His eyebrows raised of their own accord. "Hikaru..."

"My brothers think I'm some precious perfect little girl." She sighed, "even Umi has teased them about how _no man can meet their expectations_ and stuff like that... I don't know if you'd even like them... but I don't want to hide you from them... I want to bring you home to meet them."

He studied her and adjusted himself to sit more formally in front of her. "I'm still learning your world's customs but you should know that here, if a woman brings a man home or a man brings a woman home to meet the others family, it means that the families are to join."

"Like... a marriage." She said shakily. It was still too early for that.

He tilted his head curious of the term.

"Um... well, that is what we call it officially, the joining of families. A marriage is a promise between a man and a woman to be together for the rest of their lives although, that's not always the case. Sometimes they separate after children or," She looked away and he knew she was referring to her father the way she spoke, "Other things..."

"I won't ever leave you. I'll marry you and make you happy for the rest of your life." He cut in so seriously and possessively that she couldn't help but shudder under the intensity of his gaze.

"We can't..." she licked her lips and his eyes were glued momentarily to their moist shine. "two years... I mean we would have to wait two years before we could, legally."

Her lone wolf, her lone predatory and hungry wolf leaned forward, closing in on her. "So I get two years to convince your family that I think you just as precious and perfect as they do?" She sunk back against the soft grass and his hands pressed into the ground beside her shoulders. She gasped, her senses surrounded by him. He grinned. "I get two years to prove my worth?"

"I-" His lips were on hers. What ever she was going to say was immediately forgotten. Did he ever know how to work her up.

Hikaru balled the material of his long shirt in her hands against his chest pulling him closer to her still. In a brazen move she tugged the shirt loose from his waist and slid her hands underneath to stroke the flesh of his sides, belly and then lower back. He was firm. She gasped between kisses, feeling sculpted muscle under her hot fingers.

_Damn it all if you don't know how to drive me crazy._ His thoughts were hers. So similar to what she had been thinking. She moaned against his mouth when the full weight of his body pressed against her, his hands roaming her body. Then she felt it for the first time, the tightness in his pants shamelessly rubbing against her thigh.

She broke the kiss, she was blushing. "Oh boy..."

Lantis eased back, breathy. "Sorry." He grunted and rolled over to her side.

"It-" She swallowed, sitting up. "It's okay..." She wrapped her arms around her knees. "I liked it but-"

"You want to wait until we're married?" he offered.

Their eyes met. "Can you wait that long?"

She probably sounded more unhappy with that prospect than she had intended because the next words out of his mouth were, "Can you?"

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Never Enough Chapter 6

* * *

The short vacation the Shidou family took was from the evening of the twenty fifth of December, to get out to a resort tow; where they enjoyed the natural hot springs, and returned late in the evening of the twenty ninth of December. It gave them nearly two days to clean their home in preparation of the New Year.

Although Hikaru had fun with her brothers and mother on their trip she couldn't help but mull over her latest discussion with Lantis. The hot and bothersome desires he evoked in her notwithstanding, they more or less-though got engaged. Unofficially. She had fought with herself over the last few days to keep that between just her and Lantis. The hard part was making it an official engagement.

Hikaru was fairly certain she could bring her beloved Swordsman over to her world, that wasn't the problem. The problem was her brothers and their quote _'crazy over protectiveness'._ A lot of how that day would unfold would depend on how early she could get Lantis to Earth. If it was late he might need to sleep over and she had a feeling that would not go over well. She'd have to tell them about Cephiro likely. How else could she explain him? How could she explain that he had no home in Tokyo? Or that he knew very little about Japan? That he didn't have a job, persee or go to school... How was she supposed to explain his age? She wasn't bringing home a little high school boy for them to meet but a man! Whose age seemed to fluctuate between late teens when he was in the best of moods- more accurately when they were fooling around- to mid twenties when he was serious and, or slaying monsters.

Keeping it all in her head was driving her crazy. By December thirty first, after a long day of cleaning Hikaru sat in the living area of her traditional style home eating diner with her family when she asked. "Do... Do you think it would be okay if I brought someone by the house sometime?" It was best to ask when their level headed mother was around.

"A new friend Hikaru?" Kakeru said as he wolfed down his bowl of rice.

"Kakeru," his mother lightly scolded. "Your manners."

He set his bowl down and inclined his head, not quite a bow. "Sorry Mother, sorry."

Hikaru set her chopsticks down and stared at her food, "Not exactly..." she looked up and gauged her mother's reaction as she spoke. "There's a guy-"

Masaru and Kakeru choked when she said it. Satoru looked uneasy but waited to see their mother's reaction to this announcement.

Their mother held a hand up at her boys to silence them before they could say anything. She wore a bemused smile, "Hmmm? Has our little Hikaru finally gotten her first crush?"

"Eh, Er, well..." Already this was more difficult than she had anticipated. Trudging on, "It's... more than a crush..."

Her Mother's smile started to fade and from the corner of her eyes she could tell Masaru, Kakeru and even Satoru were slack jawed...

_TBC_

Author's Note: A short sort of Interlude Chapter. Convincing Hikaru's Family that he's good enough for her might be harder than he thinks- me thinks...


	7. Chapter 7

Never Enough Chapter 7

* * *

It had been a little over a month since Hikaru had told her family about Lantis and consequently Cephiro. Although she had not intended to tell her brothers about the other world, her plan to keep it secret back fired when Kakeru and Masaru followed her to Tokyo Tower. They had thought when she said she was meeting up with Umi and Fuu that she was lying and instead sneaking off to see her boyfriend. In their minds it would have explained why every Sunday she was always out with her _friends._

Umi caught sight of them first at the viewing platform. They were peeking over the newspapers they were _reading_ to see what the girls were up to. Having been called out they confessed to their scheme to catch Hikaru with her mystery man and apologized for not believing her, only for their little sister to shake her head and say that they weren't wrong. At their quizzical looks she told them not to worry and that her, Umi and Fuu were going to another world and would be back in an hour or so and that she would explain everything. The three then bowed their heads in concentration and before their very eyes disappeared into thin air.

Their follow up freak out got them nearly kicked out of the tower. They fretted over calling the house, or the police but what were they to say?

The hour and a half that they spent hanging around the viewing deck waiting for the three girls to return felt like forever and when finally Hikaru and her friends reappeared their hearts nearly jumped out of their chests. They ran over and gave her a bone crushing hug. Evidently giving them heart attacks was their punishment for having stalked her and once they'd calmed they chewed her out never to scare them like that ever again.

The girls went back to the Shidou house and told them about Cephiro and a very abridged version of their history with that world. Hikaru's mother missed out on the tale as she had gone to Hokkaido to help their grandfather who was ill. Satoru was skeptical even with Kakeru and Masaru vouching for them until Hikaru said, "we thought you guys might not believe it so we brought some stuff with us."

Fuu pulled out some strange fruit. Hikaru produced candy they'd never seen before and Umi pulled out her digital camera showing photos of a foreign land. There was a crystal palace and islands floating in the sky. In one of the photos Umi stood beside some kind of creature looking as comfortable there as she was in the Shidou living room. Then there was a photo of a handful of people in what looked like cosplay fantasy clothes. They stood in front of walls and pillars with intricate carvings.

Hikaru pointed over her brothers' shoulder, "That's LaFarga he's a Sword Master and there's Ascot the Summoner. Hugging him is Caldina-she's LaFarga's girlfriend and then there's Ferio the Prince, Fuu's boyfriend." They looked startled at Fuu who blushed and lightly coughed. "And Clef is-" Umi coughed this time with rosy cheeks and gave Hikaru a glare "eh, anyways... and this is..." She tapped on the tall man in black and white robes with dark hair and intimidating eyes. "he's... I'm his..."

The brothers collectively gaped at the fully grown man who looked about the same age as Satoru and turned to look at their baby sister. Her eyes were warm as she stared at the photo.

"Well he's Lantis." She said softly. "He's the guy I told you all about over New Years..."

The next day after school Kakeru gave her a journal looking anywhere but her face. "Since you're still gonna keep going over there to see your-" he rasped, "_that guy" _he wouldn't say her boyfriend. He and Masaru wouldn't accept him in that role until her lover defeated them in kendo, "whenever you go there give this to him. He has to write in it. Bring it back with you when he does."

"Huh?" She looked at it and was about to flip the pages when.

"Hey you, stay out of it." Her youngest older brother grumbled. "Since we can't talk to him man to man this is what's gonna have to do."

So this was what everyone was always going on about when they said her brothers were over protective. Hikaru sighed and when she next saw her beloved she gave him the journal like she was told. When his eyes popped slightly she asked "what does it say?"

Long faced, Lantis offered it to her to read:

_Satoru Shidou, twenty five years old. I am Hikaru's eldest brother. I wish to meet you in the dojo. Do not do anything untoward my little sister. I will not tolerate her being hurt. _Followed by_, Masaru Shidou. twenty years old. We'll see if you have what it takes to be in a relationship with Hikaru. Defeat the three Shidou brothers and we'll consider it._ Finally, _Kakeru Shidou nineteen years old. Hands off my sister! Do anything to Hikaru and I'll kill you. Fight me if you dare._

The journal slapped shut and flew across the garden. Hikaru was ticked, "stupid brothers..." There was a few other things she wanted to say but bit her tongue.

Lantis was already up retrieving the journal. He came back and sat beside her asking for a pen. "It's fine my love." He tapped the pen to his chin thinking up a response. "I'd be upset if they didn't acknowledge me at all. Although I don't much care to fight when I don't have to. If that's your world's way-"

The Fire Knight huffed, "I think it's just my family's way. Father challenged my Grandpa- mom's father before they started dating..." She peeked over at what he was writing. "Promise to be respectful and keep your hands to yourself?!" Hikaru looked horrified, "but-" she had become quite accustomed to feeling his hands all over her when they were alone. The thought that he would no longer chance a grope, or slide his tongue and teeth her neck as they made out almost made her want to cry. She wasn't ready by any means to go all the way but that didn't mean that they hadn't explored and that she hadn't enjoyed it immensely.

"Hn," The journal flopped to his side. "I must honor your family's wishes," Lantis said matter of fact. He put his hands behind his head and laid back stretching out on the grass. He looked over and smiled with warm seductive eyes. "If however, you were to seek me out and found you could not keep your hands to _yourself_, it would be disrespectful of me to turn you away."

She stared at him realizing what he was implying and couldn't help the grin that formed. She climbed over him; her legs straddling his belly as she leaned in closer.

"In fact that could hurt you very deeply and your family very specifically said that they would not tolerate any harm done onto their dear Hikaru."

"I suppose that would be understandable." She said running her hands over his chest, catching his lips with hers. The rest of her visit with him that day was a blur.

* * *

Lucky for the Magic Knights, Valentines Day this year had fallen on a Sunday. At Umi's insistence, the three best friends stayed over Saturday night at the Shidou residence working on making their own chocolates together. Unluckily, Masaru and Kakeru had made it a point to hover around them like flies. They were definitely not happy at the prospect of their baby sister making homemade treats for a boyfriend they officially hadn't even met yet.

Well, Hikaru supposed if they were gonna hang around while Fuu and Umi helped her with her chocolates they could at least be taste testers. She swiped some of the tempered chocolate for Masaru and Kakeru to try.

Stubbornly Kakeru turned his head away. "I won't help you make goodies for _him._"

Fuu rolled her eyes but Umi put her hands on her hips, "good grief. They're dating. Get used to it. If he was dangerous do you really think we'd let Hikaru go off with him?"

Masaru was licking his lips having just tried the spoonful Hikaru offered him. "Go off with him?! What do you mean by that?" He was looking just as uneasy as Kakeru.

Hikaru sighed.

Umi took Hikaru's remaining spoon and walked stopping at Masaru first. She reached up and flicked Masaru's forhead. "Dates. People in love go on dates."

"I don't like that these dates of yours aren't chaperoned." Masaru grouched.

"Group dating with Fuu and Umi and their guys, maybe." Kakeru added, arms crossed as he nodded with himself. "Not one on one. That's too much-" Promptly Umi shoved the spoon into Kakeru's mouth.

"Ugh!" Kakeru flinched. "Bitter."

"It's dark chocolate." Hikaru butted in proudly. "Lantis doesn't like overly sweet things."

"I'm sure he'll love it Hikaru," Umi said while exchanging death glares with Kakeru. "You put your heart and soul into it."

"I hope so..."

This time the brothers rolled their eyes.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Hikaru. "If you guys are just gonna be rotten about it for the rest of the night then I wont make any sweet chocolates for you. I'll give them all to Satoru instead."

That was enough to get her brothers out of the kitchen and give the three girls a bit of peace. After clean up they retired to Hikaru's room where she pulled out extra futons for her friends. Alone in her room they chatted about their plans in Cephiro for the following day.

The Knight of Fire fell asleep thinking about the romantic day planned for her and Lantis. He had let slip that he planned to take her riding on his spirit horse. Where was still the big mystery but they would be picnicking and after their meal she planned to give her wolf his chocolates. At Umi's suggestion, she put a bit of white chocolate on the top. To the best of her abilities she shaped it into a lightning bolt as a nod to his attribute.

That night she dreamed about her beloved swordsman as she now often did. In her sleeping mind he entered his room with wobbly legs in a pant. His hair was damp and his face seemed flushed. Perhaps he'd been running or just getting back from sword practice. Her musings fell away from what she saw next. Closing his door he reached for his long sleeved shirt and in one fluid movement, stripped it from his upper body. It was the first time she'd ever seen his chest bare.

His skin glistened in the dim lighting of his room and she drunk in the sight of his finely cut muscles. As he moved about Hikaru got a good view of his back and arms which were just as stunning to her. To feel them through his clothes and occasionally touch blindly when kissing him was very different from actually seeing him. She was in awe, she was mesmerized and in her dream state, there was no embarrassment of her wandering eyes, no concept of appropriate and inappropriate. There was just feeling and looking at the man she was so desperately in love with, what she felt was desire uninhibited.

Lantis' hands were on his belt about to undo the clasp, her fire burning wildly when suddenly his head snapped up and looked right at her. Shocked he called out, _"Hikaru?"_

She sat bolt upright. Her heart thundering in her chest. She felt so hot she thought she might burn her blanket. She crossed her legs in an attempt to quell her burning need. _He saw,_ she thought. _These aren't ordinary dreams... _Should it really have come as a shock to her? After all she had dreamed other's past and present before. Naively she had looked at her dreams as nothing more. Dreaming about the one you love wasn't unusual right? But she should have realized that she wasn't dreaming about him. She was seeing him while dreaming. More startling was that he'd seen her in Cephiro and she was still in her home. The lite snore coming from Umi and Fuu beside her confirmed that. Her mind was racing, had she tried to send herself there in her sleep? It was starting to seem that way. She'd always thought they had to go to Tokyo Tower to go over there...

Hikaru thought back to Lantis' semi state of undress and blushed. No she had definitely been in his room. She bit her lip. She would have to apologize for the intrusion into his personal space. Hopefully he could help her figure it all out. She wanted to get a handle on whatever it was that she was doing. Accidentally peeking in on her boyfriend while he was undressing was one thing. That was relatively harmless aside from the havoc it wreaked on her adolescent mind and body. But if she didn't need to focus and she didn't need Tokyo Tower then the possibilities might be endless and that might not necessarily be a good thing.

_TBC_

* * *

Author's Notes: I have to put it out there that I totally ripped the whole chocolates for Valentines Day motif from Ascella Star's _Valentin's Chocolates_ fic. After reading the English translated version of the story I had to do my own version of valentine's day in the fic.

Thanks to midnightblue08, and guest who reviewed and all who have Favorited and follow the story thus far.


	8. Chapter 8

Never Enough Chapter 8

* * *

Though tired from rigorous sword training the lone Magic Swordsman of Cephiro had not received a proper night's sleep. He spent most of the night thinking about his beloved Fire Knight. Something had happened with her. He had been so certain of her presence in his room but when he'd sought her out, calling her by name all he found was an after image.

At first he thought he'd imagined her. His mind had played tricks on him before when it came to his love. When she wasn't around it seemed he saw Hikaru everywhere. He'd see her mixed in with a crowd of villagers while he was on patrol. Or when he was deep in the creature infested forests he would catch a glimpse of red and his heart would jump hoping for her. Even in their sanctuary when he went alone to tend to the plants and animals he had envisioned her perched near the waterfall only to blink and see nothing there. It was ridiculous, foolish even to expect her to show up when he knew that she had school and tournaments and duties in her homeworld. Their meetings were typically every six or seven days apart. He knew all of this but his mind couldn't help seeing her.

He missed her more than he ever thought it was possible to miss anyone. It was one of the reasons he'd started up training again. Not out of any real need for improvement but because it was a way to exhaust his body and mind from thinking endlessly about her.

Lantis had told Hikaru he wanted to marry her. He understood what that meant in the broadest of terms. He loved Hikaru, she loved him. He wanted to be with her always and marriage for her people was much like a pact or a promise to bind them together. It gave legitimacy to them as a couple. She would be his publicly, officially, eternally and in all those ways he would be hers.

Lantis needed to know more than that, especially if she was going to take him to her family one of these days. So in secret after her new years, he approached the girls Umi and Fuu and made the most awkward request he'd ever made of someone. He asked for any and all information regarding marriage. There was blushing from both parties, a stuttering of words from the girls and then what seemed like a floodgate of information on their part ranging from what they'd heard or seen or read. He learned about weddings; the formal ceremony that would join them together and what kinds there were typically in Japan. Umi and Fuu took turns explaining how he should address Hikaru's family and resolved to get him some books on the subject for him to study. Their following visit he received the information he desired and then some. Fuu had even bought him tourist guides and a brief history of Japan. He would have to find some way to thank them.

Focusing on his self imposed studies when he wasn't training kept his mind from wandering into more lewd territory. A difficult feet to achieve when she visited wearing the cutest of clothes, smelling sweet and alluring with wild eyes that spoke the depths of her heart, her aura pulsing, wanting. He underplayed how deeply she affected him for her sake. For whatever the reason she seemed to associate their potential or rather, eventual joining as something embarrassing, inappropriate, possibly even dirty. So long as she felt that way he would not push her on the matter. He was a gentleman.

When his desire was strong and to the point of over powering his concerns for his beloved he would recall his late mother, rest her soul and the pendant she had given to him. She had entrusted the enchanted jewelry to him, grasped it into his hands nearing her dying days and told him. _"One day, you'll meet a nice girl. A girl you'll want to protect with all your heart. When you find her you give her this and you be good to her. You treat her as a proper man should..." _Her words were enough to pull him back from the lust that grew inside him. He understood the depths from which she spoke even as a young boy. He would not force himself on his beloved no matter how tempting she was.

Hikaru was supposed to see him today. It was a special day in her world – seemed they had many of those but today was supposed to be for him. She was going to bring him sweets from her world and all though he wasn't one for sugar he had been looking forward to trying the food of her land. Lantis had made plans with her to take her out for the day. He had a nice scenic spot in mind and had packed them a lunch, and groomed his spirit horse. He wanted the stallion to look its best as it was going to be his first time taking Hikaru riding.

He was worried though. After last night, after seeing her, feeling her, he wasn't sure if she was alright. Her emotions had felt murky and confused to him. He hoped she was okay, but he wouldn't know until she came back over here and he found himself apprehensive waiting for her. When finally he felt the world shift to allow for their arrival he knew something was wrong. He sensed only two of the three Magic Knights. His beloved was not with them. He all but raced the the Main Hall where they typically received the three young women.

Upon entering he caught Umi and Fuu half turned away from their audience, "The Fire Shrine?" he heard Fuu say. He watched the two of them. They were in a trance state, then it dawned on him. They must be communing with their Mashin for the answer to Hikaru's whereabouts. Lantis heaved a sigh of relief, she was safe at least. Just as quickly as he'd arrived he was off summoning his horse with a new destination in mind.

_TBC_

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who have reviewed thus far and to answer Kuu whom reviewed Hungry Wolves, no that was a one-shot that came about from me writing this story. It is staying as a one chapter install.


	9. Chapter 9

Never Enough Chapter 9

If Hikaru thought it was embarrassing talking about boys with her friends and family then standing before Rayearth within the depths of the Fire Shrine having a conversation about her sex life was absolutely mortifying.

It hadn't been her intention to go to the volcano. In fact she had fully anticipated opening her eyes to the Main Hall. To then see an entire chamber of fire, her guardian emerging from the flames in his beast form had startled her some. Yet when asked why he had brought her here Rayearth denied having called her to his domain. Rather he questioned, was it not her seeking answers? Did she not fear the instability of her power and wish to learn control over her dreaming mind? At her bewildered look the ancient creature told her to stop deceiving herself.

Denial he told her was her most dangerous ability. Denying her hearts desires, obsessing over indecision and her society's sense of propriety was causing unbalance within her. He reminded her of the strength of her heart. How strongest in all of Cephiro she could still affect the land for better or worse even if she was the Pillar no longer. Balance in body, mind and soul was required to prevent corruption that was where the former Pillar had truly failed Cephiro.

Hikaru's cheeks had reddened when it dawned on her exactly what the fire deity was alluding to. She stared at him slack jawed and then launched into a tirade, throwing wild hand gestures and pacing as she unraveled; at last everything that had been building inside her spilled over.

She couldn't act on what she felt. Not how she wanted to, Hikaru argued. It wasn't just about what was socially acceptable. She was fighting with her brothers back home just for seeing Lantis. They were forbidding any 'funny business' between her and her magic swordsman and it was eating away at her that she still had to pretend that their relationship only went so far as holding hands. Why even the thought of Lantis kissing her sent Masaru and Kakeru into a rage and she wanted, no. She needed her family's blessing to be with him. She couldn't explain it any better than that it just wasn't right otherwise.

Never mind the fact that regardless of her ever growing desire for her beloved, the actual act of sex terrified her. Not because of the pain associated with one's first time, or the chance for pregnancy but because it was a defining moment in life. Once it happened there was no going back. She would be forever changed and it was her only remaining claim to innocence and purity. Attributes that she hadn't associated herself with since the deaths of Zagato and Emeraude.

The beast did not respond at first. He allowed her outburst, studying the young woman with its ancient eyes. When finally she calmed Rayearth approached her inclining its head to nudge her fondly until her hand stroked his fiery mane. If she was not ready for a union between herself and the magic swordsman so be it but in the same vein she should not repress her baser instincts, her nature as one of fire. She should not feel shame for the want that arose within her when her beloved was near. It was not his intention to push her to act or not act on her desires merely to make known the detriments of how holding everyone's opinions above what she needed. Hikaru could still be indecisive, that wasn't the issue. The issue was that of others influencing her, pressuring her to do as they believed proper for her. Gently the creature recommended she take up her old habit of meditation on the matter. She hung her head low and apologized embarrassed at having relegated the eternal guardian deity to life coach and therapist.

Lantis stood before a large chamber door within the volcano. It bore Rayearth's seal. This was where the creature resided when not needed by his magic knight and this was as far as he could go. Lantis, powerful as he was could not rival the ancient god. He could feel his dear Hikaru on the other side and it frustrated him that he could do no more. He had but to wait there until her business with the Mashin was concluded all the while sweltering under the molten heat. Even being here the short while it had taken him to navigate the volcano's path had him drenched in sweat.

Finally the chamber doors opened and with an overwhelming rush of hot wind Hikaru appeared no worse for wear decked in a jacket, backpack over her shoulder, long pants and ankle high boots. The heat clearly not a bother for her. She looked startled to see him, blinked and broke into a jog calling his name as she covered the distance between them. "Are you okay?"

"I've been wondering the same thing about you." He took her in his arms, hands lightly cupping the sides of her face. A bead of sweat rolled over his wrinkled brow. His eyes were deep, searching her, "I was worried." He moved his hold on her so that his fingers could swim through her hair. Today it was out of its usual braid, cascading down her back. "After what happened last night... and then when you weren't with your friends at the castle..."

He couldn't quite read her expression, a first for him. Her hands lightly wrapped around his wrists and she noted the moisture in his clothing. She looked down towards the ground. "I'm sorry, I... had to work through some things..." looking back up her lost expression passed and she stood focused, "anyways we need to get you out of here before you pass out." She guided his hands around her waist and leaned against him. "Close your eyes."

Lantis did so. He could feel Hikaru concentrating on a point and then the slight roar of the volcano and the heat was gone. It was almost cold by contrast. He opened his eyes and found that they were in his room. "Teleportation?" He eased out of the embrace surprised. It was a very powerful spell. One he had yet to master.

She nodded slipping the small backpack off her shoulders, she motioned to set it against the bed. "Not so different from crossing over to Earth and back-" A wave of dizziness hit, her knees buckled and she went down before she could grab for anything.

Luckily Lantis caught her. "Not so similar either," he maneuvered her to sit on his bed as he knelt before her again in study. She'd lost some of her color.

Hikaru pressed a palm to her forehead, "I'll be okay. I just need a minute."

She felt his hands working on her shoe laces, "Teleportation uses a great amount of magic." One boot thudded on the floor, "your energy has dropped radically. You need to rest." The other boot hit the floor a moment later. "Even Master Mage Clef needs time to recover after he uses it." He helped her out of her jacket and tucked her into bed. She felt his hand on the crown of her head stroking her hair. "In the mean time, I will head to the baths."

Her eyes closed; exhaustion setting in, "thank you Lantis."

He shuffled around the room gathering a fresh set of clothes. "I'll be back shortly and then please tell me what all this was about." Hikaru murmured an agreement and then heard the door click closed.

A thought occurred to her; she was in his bed. She rolled onto her side bunching the blankets near her face and inhaled deeply. They smelled like him and she couldn't help the shiver. His sorcery hung in the air. The entire room _felt_ like him. Dark, reserved, impressive, penetrating, overwhelming.

Being in his most personal area charged her in a way she hadn't anticipated. She reacted to it and absorbed it as she waited for his return. If she didn't think, if she just felt and was completely honest with herself she had to admit that this closeness she felt for him was what she'd been craving. She supposed she really did need to stop worrying about everyone else. These feelings, the urges that hit her in waves weren't going to go away. She closed her eyes,_ is it really okay to feel like this? _

It wasn't until she heard the door creak open that she realized she'd been dozing. She sat up leaning against his headboard still light headed. The room brightened upon his entrance allowing her to see the tray of food and drink he carried. He wore a mirror of his usual garb; long shirt and pants but in white instead of black. The cut of his body was much more apparent in the lighter material and her cheeks warmed as she looked over him.

Hikaru made room for him and he took a seat at the edge of the bed beside her resting the tray in his lap. He was close enough that she could pick up on the fresh soapy scent that still lingered on his skin from the baths.

"About earlier..." Hikaru began.

"Eat with me." He said softly. "You need to build back your strength."

She took a piece of sliced fruit smiling lightly.

Lantis watched her chew before taking a slice himself.

Slowly Hikaru recalled her intervention with Rayearth while she ate. She went on to explain her little problem with her hormones and how she had ever growing curiosities. How there was a desire building inside her that she both wanted and didn't. How it made her unstable and left her yearning. She blushed feeling silly hearing herself. It was awkward for her to tell him. So often they spoke without speaking. Hikaru tried to explain everything she had been feeling and how it had affected her emotionally, physically and mentally. She pressed on. She talked about the social aspects of her world. How sexuality was viewed particularly for her age and gender and how she was raised _properly_ and to be a _good_ girl. It boiled down to her feeling good being with him but also bad because it wasn't right for her to feel this way, that she was too young. Especially as far as her brothers were concerned.

"I'm sorry," she said at last. "I'm so all over the place. I must be such a headache for you. I _know_ I'm giving you mixed signals. I _know_ it doesn't make much sense. I _know_ all that should matter is that I love you, and that you love me back..."

He held up a hand in silence. "It's fine." He took her hand in his, "I knew you were restraining yourself I just didn't realize how much you were being affected... Maybe I haven't been clear enough. I love you and I want to do... things with you but I'm not going to force you either."

"That's the problem though. I _do_ want to do things... I just..."

He huffed, "You don't want to be, _slutty_?" He put the tray down and faced her taking her other hand as well and brought her fingers to his lips. "But from what you're saying these _loose_ girls in your world _mess_ around with different guys. Staying out late and getting into who knows what else." He ruffled her hair, "Hikaru, you're not like that."

"Yeah..."

"We share a deep bond of love and trust. Lust, desire, that stems from what we feel for one another. It's hand in hand and there's a purity in that too." He cupped her face again, a fierce look in his eyes. "We're not just messing around. My heart is yours. I am devoted to you. I know about some of your Tokyo's standards and by those same standards, I'm going to make you my wife."

Lantis could feel her skin heat under his touch. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" she panted.

He grinned, "I think I have some notion."

"Do you? Do you really know? When you say things like that? I feel like I'm gonna lose it." It wasn't just her skin her whole body felt like fire trapped.

His grin faded and his eyes grew dark. "Do you know how much you affect me too?" He was normally careful to restrain himself because he knew how desperately she restrained _herself_. Now he knew why.

She reacted under his intensity. Gripped his arms as he held her there, allowing her to absorb what he fully felt for her. She pulled him to her. Kissing Lantis hotly, desperately. Tongues met and explored. Small fingers ran through his hair. His hands gripped her around the waist. She moaned when he started to nibble her lower lip. "Hikaru," he rasped. He leaned in close. "I won't claim you but just kissing you won't be enough today, not for either of us. It hasn't been for a while."

Hikaru watched both awed and startled when he pulled back and removed his shirt. His skin was smooth with muscles defined by training. With shaky hands she did the same with the blouse she wore, her lacy bra all that kept her breasts from his sight. She blushed under his lusty gaze and flinched when his fingers ran over the straps and traced her small mounds.

Lantis carefully watched her as he leaned in and lightly kissed the exposed flesh of her breasts. She made a nervous cry as his hands worked the front clasp. Immediately they slid out of place. He slid the straps off her shoulders and then pulled her into his embrace. Bare skin met for the first time and they both made a noise. He drank in the sensation as acutely as she did. "Hikaru..."

Her back fell into the mattress wordless. Their lips met again. "I love you so much," he said. "Let me show you just a little." He kissed her neck, lightly sucking. Knowing how much she loved when he did it and then trailed his kisses lower until he was back down to her breasts. His body nestled between her legs. One hand groped while his mouth captured the other.

"Oh!" Her back arched in response. She felt his tongue brush her nipple, "There!" She cried, the words surprising herself. Then he sucked and she screamed bucking against him.

Once he had her panting he switched breasts.

"How do you know how to do that?" Hikaru could feel him smile against her skin.

"Instinct my sweet. That and your body tells me where it wants me." He resumed his suckling and torturous play with his fingers. Listening happily to her gasp and moan until something broke inside her and she shuddered. Shrieked from pleasure, gasped for air and after tightening her body went limp under him. She caught the look of pride on him before Lantis dipped his head and rested it over her heart.

"I... I can't believe you did that..." Hikaru said still breathy. "I can't believe you made me..."

He got up on his elbows. "I'm glad." He leaned his weight to the left so he could stroke her hair with his right hand, "You looked so beautiful when you did."

He rolled to her side, lying sideways. She mirrored him and stared into his eyes, blushing but sated. After a few moments she asked. "What about you? This was supposed to be your day."

"Satisfying you just _made_ it my day, Sweetness."

His eyes lingered on her breasts and she could feel that he was still excited. His body hummed where it wanted to be touched. Was this how he sensed what she liked? She decided to do something very bold.

Tentatively she placed a hand over his chest. "But what about..." Her fingers traced his skin downward until she reached the hem of his pants. Quickly he grabbed her searching hand. His eyes locked on hers. Hesitantly he allowed it to continue guiding her hand under his. Through the material she carefully cupped his length and gave it a tentative squeeze. His hips jerked. Tingles ran up her arm as she felt him stiffen in her grasp. A heat reawakened in her belly.

"Ha-ah," he gasped. His hold on her tightened and then he pulled her hand away. "Maybe..."He took a breath and shifted his leg in an attempt to hide his erection. "I think that's good enough for today..."

"Lantis..." his name came out as a whisper.

He brought her fingers once again to his mouth and kissed them. "That affected me more than I thought it would. Let me calm down now. We don't want to get too carried away now do we?"

"I- well... no... but, it's not fair to you though." She confessed.

Lantis smiled and drew closer to her. "Just let me hold you like this," She was flush against him. Her breasts pressed against his chest. She gasped still new to the sensation. He squeezed her rear end and locked their legs. "This is good enough for me."

"But can you calm down like this?" She spoke against his chest acutely aware of his hardness even through their pants.

His chest rumbled from his lite spell of laughter. "I will. I just want to feel you like this until I do." He rubbed her hip. "It may not seem like it, but I'm not in a rush for sex. I can wait until you're ready."

Hikaru pulled back to look at him not quite sure how to respond.

He took a deep breath, "Oh Sweetness, make no mistake. I want to make you mine, but there is still that business with your family. I haven't met them yet and that needs to happen before things go too far."

She nodded her agreement thankful that he shared in that hang up. "What if," she asked quietly, "you come home with me for summer vacation? At least for a day or so..."

He embraced her again and rubbed her back. "I'd like that. I'd very much like to clear the air with Kakeru in particular."

Hikaru sat up and grabbed for her bra and blouse. "I just hope they'll all be ready to meet you by then." She quickly dressed and reached for her bag. She pulled out the small box that held his chocolates and offered them to him. "Masaru and Kakeru were such a pain last night while I was making these."

He sat up raising his eyebrows in surprise. "You made them?" He opened the lid to inspect its contents. His eyes lit at the small treats. He grinned, "Lightning bolts."

"Yeah well... you know..." She watched him adamantly as he popped one in his mouth. "I got a lot of help from Umi and Fuu. I'm not really good at this kind of stuff... is it okay? Do you like it?"

The delight in his eyes told her his answer. "It's good. Really good." He grabbed another one, took a bite chewed and took the other half into his mouth.

She heaved a sigh, "I'm so glad." He leaned in and kissed her; the chocolate passing from his mouth into hers.

Lantis watched her chew then lick her lips, "Delicious..." he purred.

He had her blushing again from his hungry eyes before he caught himself. He put the box aside and got up to find his shirt. "If you're still up for it, I think I'd better take you out for that horse ride now."

"Yeah." She rasped. "That might be a good idea..."

_TBC_

_Author's Notes: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story so far. Many of you I have pm'd so to Hikaru I want to say how much I appreciate your reviews and happy to hear that you're a long time fan- that's awesome! I'm trying to be more active in the fandom and when you guys see one shots show up a lot of that is from me trying to build or better understand the characters involved. It helps the other stories I'm working on too. Cross I haven't even worked on this month because I was so busy trying to work out this chapter. I really struggled with it but I hope it was worth the wait. Things should start picking up. I'm really excited to write the next chapter I have a great idea for the summer break and now I can get to work on that. _


	10. Chapter 10

Never Enough Chapter 10

Ice cream was one of Hikaru's most favorite foods. So when Satoru approached her after one of their kendo classes offering to take her out for some, she jumped at the chance. It was a chilly overcast day but that wasn't about to deter her.

Her older brother was quiet on their walk over to the local ice cream shop but that was nothing out of the ordinary. He was generally a man of few words outside of instructing kendo but once they were seated with their order she sensed a tenseness about him and looked at Satoru expectantly. He said little while they ate their ice cream. When she had nearly finished he pulled out the journal the Shidou brothers had been using to correspond with Lantis from his jacket and sat it on the table in front of her.

"Hikaru," he began, not one to beat around the bush. "Exactly what is it that you and Lantis do when you go over _there_ to see him?"

She froze. "W-what do we _do_?" her mind flashed back to Valentine's Day. Her memories were of bare skin and a mess of blankets, his hands roaming over her breasts followed by heated kisses working her up until she lost herself to the pleasure his touch brought. Hikaru remembered quite vividly how she had tentatively groped his most private of places through cloth evoking a reaction in him so strong that they had to leave his quarters before things got out of hand. Even clearer in her mind was how, just a few days ago she had celebrated White Day with him. How after a day of innocent romance she once again found herself in his bedroom bare from the waist up. His lips everywhere her skin was exposed; kissing and teasing and sucking until she shook with satisfaction from his oral ministrations.

At Hikaru's nervous silence Satoru sighed, opened the book and read a passage, "as I have communicated before, my intentions towards Hikaru Shidou are pure. She is precious to me and I care for her deeply. Rest assured that my affections are restrictive and that her happiness is always at the forefront of my mind..."

Satoru drew a finger over her jacket's collar, exposing the bruise she distinctly remembered Lantis making. She yelped and jerked out of Satoru's reach; hand covering the hickey, cheeks flaring red from her embarrassment.

"I- I-" what else could she say? Lantis was crafty with his words but the proof of his passion was there for Satoru to see... The secret was out. Her elder brother was no fool. She wouldn't be able to wave the mark off as anything else and she had been so careful in recent days to keep it hidden with make up or scarves. "How- how did you know?"

Satoru crossed his fingers and rested his chin against them. "When you were removing your head gear after training. It was exposed by your keikogi." _Of course,_ she thought. After a good workout she always pulled and puffed the collar of her training shirt for air.

Satoru continued, "This boyfriend of yours is not as innocent with you as he pretends..."

"Wait a minute now, he hasn't done anything wrong. We _have_ kissed," her cheeks brightened again under her older brother's scowl. "More than kissed," she amended. "But he's very gentle and considerate."

Satoru leaned towards her. His voice was low but worried. "He's not... forcing anything on you is he?"

Hikaru shot up banging her hands on the table, "No!" Satoru quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into her seat. His eyes quickly scanned the room for onlookers. Hikaru quieted some before continuing. "He's not that kind of guy Satoru. He's kind, he's loving..." _and amazing and intoxicating and satisfying_. She dare not say all that.

"Has he touched you?"

"That's none of your business." She snapped.

He persisted, "I need to know that you're safe with him."

"I'm safe, there's no one better to protect me."

Satoru shook his head, "No I mean," and he pulled out a small box and quickly slid it over to her. She did a double take. _C-condoms?_ She was running out of shades of red to turn. She swiped them if only to get them out of plain sight. "Are you _safe_ with him?" he asked again, eying her carefully.

"We haven't done _that_ yet!" She yelped.

"Do you need them?"

Hikaru fidgeted in her seat looking away.

"Do you?" He asked more forcefully.

Quietly, after a long moment. "Maybe... I don't know... "

Satoru took a moment to rub his temples before continuing. "I am not encouraging this behavior but I'd rather you have them than not."

She nodded understanding his meaning. Satoru clearly didn't like how intimate she and Lantis were but he wasn't going to forbid her from seeing him either. He was trying to be reasonable and he was trying to look out for her. He could clearly see where their relationship was leading. "If I use them..." Hikaru met her elder brother's gaze and swallowed before saying, "I want you to know that it's because it's something I want and am ready for. Not because Lantis is pressuring me into it."

She saw his teeth grit but he said nothing more.

"I wish you would stop judging him before you've even met him."

"That is hard not to do." Satoru huffed. "We know nothing of this man other than the fact that he was your ally over in that world and now you're dating. As you say, we haven't met him and it may be unfair to judge him so harshly but when you show up with marks on your neck, what are your brothers supposed to think? Spending so much unrestricted time with him." He taped the book again. "I can't help but wonder about his sincerity and what intentions he has..."

Hikaru sighed. "Actually... he..." she fiddled with her fingers. "Well I wasn't going to say anything yet... I want him to visit us during summer vacation. I want you, Masaru and Kakeru to talk with him. Since dad's not around..."

Satoru's eyes widened. "Wait, you- that's not something that you should be suggesting lightly."

Hikaru shook her head. "There's a question he wants to ask you."

Satoru's stomach did a flip. "This... are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She nodded. "Lantis will ask you for my hand."

He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried, "but... you're... so young... this is..." He palmed his forehead. This was a lot to take in. "Don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

The look she gave him. He'd only seen it a few times in his life. She was determined and unrelenting. _No_ was the unspoken answer. If he could read her mind he knew it would have said, _We haven't been moving fast enough._

_TBC_

.


	11. Chapter 11

Never Enough Chapter 11

* * *

Originally Hikaru had planned to speak with her family about Lantis in April when the new school year started. Satoru's intervention shortly after White Day had put the kibosh to that. The news broke upon returning home from the ice cream parlor that day.

The Shidou family seemed to take the announcement of Hikaru's plan to bring Lantis to meet them in stride. Satoru helped her talk with Masaru and Kakeru who where shocked into utter silence and made the phone call himself to their mother about the situation. There were concerns of course. Comments with regard to the speediness of the relationship. Thankfully only Satoru knew how physical they already were. Over all though, she thought the talk had gone well.

Mother was going to come back for the first week of summer break; she would be holding her own interview with Lantis aside from the sit down he would have with Satoru. Once again Masaru and Kakeru brought up their intended duels and fought over who would face off against him first. It seemed that the kendo matches couldn't be avoided. Even Satoru whom she thought might give up on such silliness was adamant on facing her swordsmen. Although she suspected it was her elder brother's way of defending her honor or some such thing. She would have to make time to teach Lantis the basics of kendo.

Her beloved's swordsmanship was completely different from it. She'd have to get him used to using the shinai and all the armor and then there was the point system to explain... But Hikaru would worry about that another day. There was still all of April, May, June and most of July before the summer break to work on routines and katas.

This was the last weekend of March and Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were going to unwind at one of Cephiro's now beautiful beaches with their respective boyfriends. Their visit to the palace was quick. They dropped their duffel bags and back packs, fished out their old ovum gem gloves. The gloves from their active Magic Knight days and used them to store their swimsuits, towels and sun cream. They would then be able to transform into their swim gear rather than work at secluding themselves from their boyfriends to change.

It was awful convenient how their gloves could double as portable storage rooms for them. Back when the three of them were constantly on the run battling monsters and invaders they had no time to appreciate such things. Hikaru herself hadn't even remembered that the enchanted items could do such things until Umi brought it up in their plans.

The trek across the Cephirain sky was quick with Clef and Ascot's creature summons. Ascot was apparently tagging along with Caldina who had invited herself upon learning of Ferio and Clef's leave of the castle. With Lafarga busy training new recruits, he wouldn't be accompanying them but that wasn't about to stop the illusionist from having a good time. Ferio and Fuu joined Caldina and Ascot on one of his summoned friends while Hikaru, Lantis, Umi and Clef followed with one of the Master Mage's creatures.

Touching down on the beach that Caldina had hand picked, the women quickly transformed into their swim suits. Hikaru wore a simple one piece of whine red coloring with black track lines along the sides. While Umi and even Fuu surprised her by wearing bikinis; Fuu with light green and Umi in light blue.

Hikaru wasn't the only one surprised. Ascot and Clef were clearly blushing, unsure of where to look. While Ferio whistled very openly eying Fuu.

Hikaru smiled at their interactions. _Good for them. _She knew her friends' relationships weren't as far along as Lantis and hers and it was plain to see that this was somewhat of a provocative step for both Fuu and Umi whom were usually very conservative in their attire.

While her friends were being fawned over, she helped Caldina lay out a picnic blanket, basket and bottled drinks.

"Won't these get warm in the sun?" Hikaru queried as she examined the bottles. She had tried its contents before, it was very similar to sugar cane. Very refreshing in the warmer weather.

"Oh, that's what we got our pretty little Water Knight over there for." Caldina winked. "She's not just eye candy. With her ice magic I reckon she can frost them up right quick for us."

Umi caught that and spun around, "I'm not a cooler you know."

Even so, she took one of the drinks and Hikaru watched with delight as the glass began to frost over in Umi's hand. "That's so cool Umi!"

The Water Knight shrugged, but there was a prideful glint in her eye. "Shall we go for a dip?"

Caldina was the first to bounce off grabbing a newly changed, bare chested Ascot by the arm and dragging him into the crystal clear body of water. Ferio, Clef and Lantis had also taken the time to change into the Cephirian equivalent of swim trunks. Clef seemed content enough to just wade only so deep as to cover his ankles. But Ferio was more than happy to guide Fuu by the hand into the calm waves. Lantis on the other hand settled in the sand, stretching out and crossing his ankles.

It was the first time she'd seen his legs bare and her eyes kept drawing on them. They were sculpted but not overly muscular. Hikaru made her way to him. She put her hands on her hips trying to distract herself and said, "You look awful comfy."

He grinned, looking through his long bangs at her. "Perfect spot for a nap."

"Lazy." She chided.

He shifted, leaned back on his elbow and stroked his own chest offering her a toothy grin. "You could join me sweetness."

A shiver went up her spine and she very seriously considered it until, "Hikaru!" Umi's voice boomed. "Come over here!"

She looked to her wolf, "Go on." he told her.

She dug at the warm sand with her foot, "You won't join us?"

"And miss the rear view when you walk away?"

Her cheeks flared instantly, her eyes shifted. "Don't talk like that when the others are around."

He quirked his brows, "It's not as though they're in ear shot."

She squirmed,"But I can't act normal when you say things like that."

"Hi-ka-ru!" It was Umi again.

Hikaru turned and waved, "c- I'm coming!" She broke into a jog, acutely aware that her man's steely eyes were trained on her.

All lusty thoughts were lost to her the moment her feet touched the water. She jumped back with a shriek.

"What is it Hikaru?" Umi asked, waist deep in the ocean water. Clef still considerably shorter than her was treading at her side. Caldina whom had been goofing around with Ascot also looked in her direction. Even Ferio and Fuu who were working on swimming technique some distance off were looking her way.

"Um," Hikaru fumbled. She felt foolish at her outburst, she pointed down and meekly told them. "The water's chilly."

There was a collective set of sighs and chuckles.

"Just jump in, you'll get used to it quicker!" Ferio shouted.

Hikaru took a step and immediately put her foot back on the sand. It was like walking into an ice bath it was so cold! She tried again, getting both feet about as deep in as her ankles. She folded her arms and fought the shiver that ran up her legs and back.

"Oh, please Hikaru it's not that bad!" Umi called.

She waded very slowly until the water was up to her calves and then started backing up. _Too cold, too cold. _

Umi chuckled and with a flick of her wrist sent a rolling wave Hikaru's way.

Hikaru jumped back not at all ready for the water works but before her feet could steady she felt all too late that someone was approaching her from behind. For a split second she'd wondered at how this someone had gotten behind her without detection. Then she felt strong, large hands wrap around her waist, hoisting her up over a firm shoulder. His aura told her it was Lantis which would have calmed her save for the fact they were now rushing deep into the sea.

She realized what would happen next and frantically tried to fight against her abductor only to then be plunged full body underwater. A second later she popped back up gasping and shivering with salt water slightly stinging her eyes. She felt like a water logged cat and probably looked like one too if the high volume outburst of laughter was any indication.

Lantis emerged a second later with a splash. His wet hair completely covered his face but with a quick head swish, droplets flying in every direction his bangs flew back revealing his proud and cocky face. If she was Umi she was pretty sure she would have slapped him for that little stunt. Instead she hollered. "What happened to taking a nap!?"

Calmly, "I found something much more enjoyable to do." He reached for her only to be swatted away by her hands.

"No, you're just awful."

In any other situation she would have been awed that he was capable of being playful and teasing, particularly around others as normally he was stony and formal with them. To see this other unknown side of him should have made her heart flutter. Instead she was goose bumped and itching for retribution.

"I can't help being awful to you once in a while. You were too cute to ignore." He moved for her again and she splashed him.

He recovered and looked her over with trickster eyes. "I can warm you up, if only you'll let me." A grin formed on her lips and this time he lunged for her. He was too big and too quick for her to evade and he once again caught her around the waist pulling her against him. She squirmed against his firm chest and he tightened his hold. Realizing the futility of her struggles she quieted. He brushed the few loose strands of hair from her face resting his palm against her cheek. He guided her eyes up to his. They were dark. The fun and games were over and before she could attempt a protest his lips were on hers.

He tasted of salt and sea, and against logic she found she rather enjoyed it. He angled his mouth in such a way that made her melt. Her mind's eye flashed on a thought that she knew was coming from him; his tongue sweeping along her body from the navel up. Then she was ardently kissing him back. Hot under his touch; forgetting herself and the world around them until a wave strong enough to nearly bowl them both over hit.

Through their sputtering they heard Umi call, "Cool it down you too."

Cackling and suddenly very close by Caldina chimed, "Yeah, save some of that steam for your wedding night." By now it was common knowledge that Lantis was fixing to marry her. Though Cephiro and its neighboring countries didn't have weddings per se, her friends were quick to understand the meaning.

Hikaru fidgeted and nervously played with her braid. While Lantis offered her a rather unimpressed scowl.

Caldina unfazed puttered around them, "I'm borrowing the little Missy and since you have so much ample energy to burn why don't you go team up with the rest of the boys and catch us something for lunch?"

Her wolf didn't seem too keen on the idea. But Umi and Fuu appeared to be waiting for her in the not too far distance. She could feel him reaching for her mind, then clearly she felt him think, _this isn't over. _Reluctantly he excused himself.

With that Caldina dragged her along back to the girls, "So Hikaru, you and Lantis are pretty hot and heavy huh?" Caldina's voice cracked like a whip to her ears. Her eyes popped and flashed on the illusionist.

"Caldina!" Fuu said.

"Caldina that's private!" Umi snapped in defense of her.

The pink haired woman blinked at them. Caldina never did seem to get flustered with emotional stuff like Umi, Fuu and she did. She never got embarrassed about... personal stuff."What? It's not like it's a secret. Those two are always sneek'n off never to be found. And with talks about wedd'ns and marriages 'n the like you seriously think that that little show of theirs is as far as they've gone?"

Hikaru stammered. "can- can we not talk about_ that_ right now?"

Caldina sighed, "And here I thought we could finally start talking about more mature things."

Fuu and Umi looked her way; nervous, embarrassed... expectant?

"Caldina please." Hikaru waved.

"Well..." Umi began. "You are talking marriage with your family come summer break right?"

"So it's not so unbelievable..." Fuu continued cheeks ever rosy. "you... experimenting a little..."

* * *

Once Lantis had joined up with Ferio, Ascot and Clef the Cephirian men set out to find an area of the sea that was plentiful with fish. Once again Ascot's summons came in handy for this as he had a sizable friend that could carry them all and smell sea life under the water.

Fishing was not counted among the magic swordsman's vast array of skills. He did alright with hunting game on land but when it came to catching fish and the like, he generally did poorly. Granted he could use his lightning spell to zap the whole body of water but that was dangerous to those around him and the conduction of electricity would kill too many things. He had no interest in needless slaughter. His only solace was that the Master Mage was fairing no better.

For a wise elder who had spent centuries in meditation and study. Devoting his entire life to the mastery of magic, he was quickly unraveled by his failed attempts at pulling up anything other than seaweed with his casting line. Lantis was fairly certain that Ascot's natural knack for it, having already caught a fish half the length of his arm was not helping his mentor's mood.

Ferio surfaced that moment from the ocean deep. Arms raised with shelled spiny legged creatures, he had their pincers wrapped with string. "Got em!" The young Prince was actually diving for shellfish and scooping them up with his bare hands at that. He gave the small creatures a toss, flinging them onto the shell of Ascot's friend, then hoisted himself up as well. He truly had been a full fledged hunter before his time in the palace.

Ascot looked edgy, "Can we really eat those?"

"Yep!" Ferio grinned. "They're nasty looking little critters but they taste so good when you cook them."

Ascot didn't seem very convinced.

"I had the chance to try something very similar when I was passing through Fahren," Lantis offered. "The Magic Knights have them in their world too. They're known as crabs over there."

"One of my Lady's favorite foods," Ferio added happily.

"How wonderful." Clef drawled having given up completely on fishing once he saw Ferio's haul. "Shall we head back to shore then?"

Ascot communicated as much with his creature and upon returning to land they saw that the girls had created a pit and loaded it with twigs and thick sticks. Hikaru, his sweet girl was crouched near by and from the look of it was working on drying out some small logs with low concentrations of her fire.

"Fuu, check it out!" the young prince called holding up his collection of crabs.

She happily gasped in response. "Umi if we can get some brine we can started cooking them."

The water knight spun on her heel. "Clef please tell me that you have a pot or a bucket that you can summon out of your staff."

He looked at her like she was absolutely ridiculous. "You never said anything about that before we left the palace."

Umi's bangs flopped as her head dipped down in dismay. "I didn't know we were going to have crabs with lunch."

"Well neither did I," Clef defended "I don't make it a habit of stealing kitchen wares either."

Lantis sighed and took the batch from Ferio and went to work. He set himself down by the pit and put a spark on the kindling igniting it. He felt his beloved's eyes draw on him. "We'll smoke them then."

The next thing he knew the fish was beside him laid out on a bed of leaves. "Well then," It was Ferio. "I'll leave you to it Lantis."

He was about to protest when Hikaru's thoughts entered his mind, _leave them be. Something important is trying to happen with them. _He looked to his sweet, fiery haired girl then back to the young prince as he wrapped his arm around the Wind Knight's waist. She gasped and went scarlet in the face but followed her boyfriend's escort all the same.

Lantis looked back to his Fire Knight,_ He did do most of the work... _he supposed. From the corner of his eye he saw the Water Knight and Master Mage quiet down and settle, chatting with Ascot and Caldina.

She brought the rest of the wood over and sat with him. She watched with interest as he prepared the fish first; slicing along the belly to remove the innards and allowed it to bleed out. He could roast it wrapped in the leaves. It wouldn't be overly flavorful and he apologized for that because he didn't have any ingredients to work with.

She shook her head. "I don't have the right to complain." Her cheeks flamed embarrassed to admit, "My cooking skills aren't anything to brag about. I just know what was taught in home ec. That's it." Then something dawned on her. She was going to be a wife in a few short years. (provided everything went well with her family) How was she supposed to make proper meals for him when she barely knew her way around the kitchen? "I'll get better though. Before we get married." She quickly added.

Feeling her distress he put an arm around her drawing her close. He kissed the crown of her head, "That is not a concern of mine but if you're worried about it I can teach you some recipes that I've picked up."

She flushed. His Fire Knight always reacted under his touch, his words, his stares and he loved that he could affect her so because she definitely affected him.

"Do you like cooking?" She asked in a hushed tone as he regrettably turned his attention back to the meal in progress.

"I don't mind it. If you don't care to do it I'll cook for us." Maybe he couldn't impress her as a fisherman but this new prospect was making her swoon beside him.

"You spoil me." She said finally.

He grinned to himself, getting the crabs ready. "Yes. I do."

The seafood went over amazingly. In spite of what Lantis said, the fish was tender and tasty. The crabs were sweet and mildly smokey, (Umi and Fuu had commended him.) and complemented the packed vegetables and sandwiches.

Talk fell briefly on Hikaru's future perspective wedding and how they would throw a celebration together after the family ceremony in Japan. Umi and Fuu were already conspiring the necessary palace transformations for the event which lead Caldina to asking exactly when were Clef and Ferio going follow in Lantis' footsteps. The two men sputtered and stammered and the illusionist zeroed in on Clef, teasing that he really outta age himself up some to match Umi's more matured body. That comment further frazzled them. Umi had turned seventeen just earlier that month. She had always been tall, elegant and pretty but over the years she'd grown out of her baby face and gotten curvier. Clef still looked like a preteen but knowing Umi's parents they probably wouldn't pay that any mind.

After lunch everyone was feeling full and lazy. Much of the afternoon was spent lounging about soaking in the day's light.

The day had been peaceful, lite-hearted, fun. Hikaru hadn't realized how much she had been stressing until just then. She was drawn from her thoughts when she felt Lantis' mind.

_Everything will be alright. Worry about tomorrow when tomorrow's here._

She hoped he was right but she had a feeling that a storm was coming.

_TBC_

* * *

Author's Note: A lite chapter to show the calm before the Shidou's meet Lantis. HL can be tame and just have a nice day with friends. Not every visit can be lust and sexual frustration. Inspired by the water/beach scene from the MKR Sega Saturn game. Fuu needing assistance with swimming is a nod to that. In game she's not a strong swimmer and uses a flotation device. Special thanks to all those who have fav'd, followed, reviewed and pm'd. I love hearing from you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Never Enough Chapter 12

* * *

The first Sunday that Hikaru started Lantis' kendo training was also the first time that she, Umi and Fuu attempted to go to Cephiro without using Tokyo Tower. It wasn't something they'd done lightly. In fact Hikaru had spent the first few weeks into the new school year deep in contemplation before they'd attempted the act.

She, no. The three of them had always believed that Tokyo Tower had held a special power. It had been their original access point when Princess Emeraude -rest her soul, had summoned them. The second time they had traveled there also by way of the Tower, through their own conviction to set things right mind you. When finally their third time rolled around, it was automatic to go via the Tower. The thought that they could pass over to the other world anywhere through shear force of will did not even occur to them as a possibility. Since her little dream walk into Lantis' room she knew that Tokyo Tower was not as pivotal as she'd once believed.

Her meditation sessions had benefited Hikaru in a great number of ways. Not just by keeping her lewd sub conscience in check but in her calm state she became more aware of the energy around her. With a bit of honing she'd been able to sense out out areas that flowed like Tokyo Tower; areas that were closer to Cephiro. None of their homes were particularly energized spots. She felt no strong pull towards Cephiro but that didn't mean crossing over was impossible. Just more difficult than the Tower.

Fuu and Umi met her earlier that morning at the Shidou residence. Hikaru was already wearing her hakama and gi. There were two other sets of training clothes along with the rest of the Kendo gear packed in a large duffel bag to take over to Cephiro. It would have been too large and awkward to lug downtown. Her friends formed a circle with her in the family dojo. After looking between each other and giving a collective nod they bowed their heads and closed their eyes in concentration.

Then she detected Kakeru and Masaru poking their heads through the door. She of course had explained to her brothers that they would need quiet and focus to transport themselves to Cephiro and requested to be left alone in the dojo. Apparently two of her three brothers could not ignore their curiosity. Kindly Hikaru asked them to leave her and her friends be, reminding her brothers that this was the first time they were trying this.

They in turn whined wanting to see the strange event and make sure that Hikaru passed over without incident. Umi not so kindly chased them away.

Concentration resumed. Hikaru formed the image of Cephiro in her mind once again. She focused on the main hall of the palace. After a few moments passed with nothing happening she took Umi's and then Fuu's hands. She could feel them synchronizing and then they started to faze from their world into Cephiro. When they opened their eyes again they were in the mystical land.

Ferio and the rest of their typical welcoming party stood before them worried. The girls must have looked as weak as they suddenly felt. Their legs started to wobble. Hikaru sensed Lantis covering the distance between them but before he could meet her a chair formed to catch her fall. Umi and Fuu received summoned chairs as well curtsey of Clef.

Hikaru's rested her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward in an attempt to quell her dizziness. Lantis knelt before her. Large warm hands cupped her face drawing her gaze up to him.

"Sweetness," Lantis breathed. He examined her carefully. He was quiet but she could tell what he wanted to say without probing his mind.

Her shaky fingers wrapped around his wrists. "I'll be okay. I just need a minute." She held his palms against her forehead while Clef and Ferio fused over Umi and Fuu.

Clef ordered the kitchen staff fetched to bring them food and drink.

An impromptu snack, several glasses of juice and a joint reprimanding later the girls were feeling more like their usual selves.

When Lantis deemed her well enough to walk on her own. He shouldered the heavy duffel bag and offered her his free arm. Lafarga took leave with them as he was closest to Lantis and Satoru's height, making him the perfect sparring opponent. Lantis adamantly refused practicing katas with her despite her insistence that the teacher was to perform them with the student.

They went to a sectioned off area of the training grounds Hikaru had previously modified using her will to best reflect a kendo dojo. Compacted uneven dirt and striking dummies were replaced with hardwood flooring and her family dojo's moto painted on a scroll which hung on one of the walls.

While they unloaded the gear she explained the principals of kendo, the history, the cultural significance, it's art and the scope of the sport. This was all familiar to Lantis as she had more than once prattled on to him about it but it was a fair amount of information for Lafarga to take in. Nevertheless he was enthusiastic to participate. The chance for him to learn new sword styles was not often. He was a sword master after all. Hikaru cautioned that she wasn't so sure how practical kendo was in actual combat. Lafarga countered that she had fared rather well in the past having only said training to use in _actual_ combat. What Lafarga didn't yet know was just how drastically different her swordsmanship for battle varied from the structured Kendo she practiced nearly everyday.

The men stepped away to change into their hakama and gi and when they returned Hikaru helped them into their protective gear. For now they would only wear the Do; the torso protector and the Tare; the groin and upper leg protectors. The two Cephirians watched as Hikaru quickly put their shinai together and tested the bindings. The lesson began. She started their session with a warm up followed by foot work.

In Kendo, one did not take hard steps, rather one was meant to glide over the floor. She showed them the basic stance and how to slide in various directions. This was harder than it sounded as both men struggled with this new way of movement. Much later they practiced charging with the shinai, over head swings and then varying attacks and blocks, everything slow and careful of form. Hikaru allowed them to gradually speed up the katas only after they could maintain consistent form and stance.

By the time they were done, they were exhausted and achy particularly in their feet. Hikaru was pretty sure they were blister ridden. She told them not to see healers afterward. They needed the skin to heal on its own so that it could toughen.

Several weeks passed with Hikaru training Lantis and Lafarga. She was very fortunate that her first official students were so focused and devoted to mastering Kendo. Their improvement was considerable each session but it also left Lantis and Hikaru little alone time together. Granted they always kissed when she visited and left Cephiro.

Many times during their sessions she would catch his eyes and she would hear his thoughts. _I miss you too,_ she would think back. Or, _just a bit longer._ She could feel him yearning for her and surely he knew she yearned for him too but he also understood what was priority right now. Their love play could wait. They didn't need to be intimate all the time, at least that's what she kept telling herself...

One warm afternoon in May a phone call was received at the Shidou house from Hokkaido.

Hikaru was just getting home from school when Satoru summoned her into the kitchen.

"It's grandfather." Satoru announced, hand over the phone receiver. A quick glance around the room told Hikaru that the conversation had lasted a while as diner was only partially prepared. "He wants to have a word with you about your boyfriend."

"Me?" Was her first response while her stomach twisted into panicked knots.

"He _is_ your boyfriend Hikaru." Satoru said as he urged her to take the phone from him.

"What does he know?" She whispered. So far Satoru hadn't shared with Masaru and Kakeru how far along her and her beloved wolf were, so she doubted he would have said any more to grandfather but then again...

"Just that he's older and lives away from Tokyo. He knows about Lantis' intentions because of mother." With that he put the phone in her hands.

"G-" Hikaru swallowed. "Good evening grandfather."

"Your suitor." Grandfather began. Hikaru flinched from the gruffness in his voice. "Satoru tells me he's a foreigner."

"Yes." She squeaked.

"He's challenging your brothers this summer?"

"Yes." She squeaked again.

"Bring him to me." He ordered, "Your brothers will face him in my dojo. As your father is absent of the household, it falls to me to measure this young man's worth." _oh boy,_ "I will meet the one who thinks he is worthy of my only granddaughter."

Hikaru looked worriedly to Satoru who somberly nodded.

"Y-yes grandfather."

Well, that was the end of that conversation.

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

Never Enough Chapter 13

* * *

The moment Hikaru and Lantis entered the grand hall, the Knights of water and wind knew that something was off about them. Umi leaned forward to peer past a suddenly tense Clef and exchanged worried glances with Fuu. Telepathy was a skill all three Magic Knights had yet to fully master. She could read Clef clearly but with her friends, she only got sensations of strong emotions.

Hikaru had been in a funk ever since the phone conversation with her grandfather and by the look of it, Lantis wasn't in much of a better state. Granted the Magic Swordsmen tended to a brooding and reserved disposition but with his little flame haired girlfriend he was usually in much higher spirits. Or so Clef had said. If that weren't enough, their interactions were stiff with their speech far too formal.

The Knights and Clef weren't the only ones to notice the oddness between them. Ferio dumbfounded, was tugging on Fuu's blouse and whispering something to her while Presea nervously attempted light conversation about the local harvests. The rest of the table held an almost eerie silence.

She looked back to Hikaru whose eyes were focused on her diner plate, then to Lantis who watched her - if sadly like a hawk. Just what was up with these two? Umi resolved to talk to Hikaru about it when it was just her and Fuu. Maybe they could stop at a café once they were back on Earth. It should be early enough. They certainly couldn't have a serious conversation with Hikaru's brothers trying to hang on their every word. Once they teleported back to the Shidou house, that's exactly what Umi proposed.

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

Never Enough Chapter 14

* * *

It was early June, the forecast had called for sunshine and clear sky's. Instead the weather had been terrible with dark rumbling clouds and rain showers occurring off and on throughout the day.

Hikaru, their baby sister seemed to reflect the temperament since this morning when she woke up. No. It was probably more accurate to say that she'd been in a funny mood since coming home last night from her latest trip to Cephiro.

She'd barely spoken since joining them for diner. Even more unnerving was the fact that she merely picked at her food rather than actually consume it. That only happened when there was something very wrong with her. Masaru was the first to start probing with questions and in response, she quickly excused herself.

She disappeared into the backyard. Worried the brothers quickly followed, watching at a distance. She was sitting on the edge of the outer wooden walkway leading to the yard. Hikari's head rested in her lap as she absently stroked his fur. After a moment the dog whined and nuzzled Hikaru's thigh. She sighed and pulled at something from under her shirt. They caught the glint of a gold chain; her fingers tightly clutching at something.

"Isn't," Kakeru started.

"That's-" Masaru said at the same time.

"_His_ pendant," Satoru confirmed.

"Do you think something happened between them?" Masaru asked.

"Something..." Kakeru muttered. He watched his little sister sigh again. "Something..." Yeah. Something definitely must have happened between her and her- _that_ _guy_. His face grew pale, "Do you think he tried something shady with her?"

Masaru gasped.

Satoru's brows crinkled, "I doubt it."

"Well," Kakeru gritted. "He's done something to upset her."

Masaru cracked his knuckles, "I swear if he's made her cry-"

"That's enough." She calmly began. She turned to face them with glossy eyes. "I won't have you talk about Lantis like that. Especially when he hasn't done anything wrong."

Satoru stepped forward. "Hikaru..."

"I'm fine." She deflected. "Kendo training was just very tiring yesterday."

Her brothers stood unconvinced. Since when did Hikaru the borderline hyper-active get tired from a bit of Kendo?

"If you'll excuse me, I need to finish my studies."

What could they say to that? They made space for her to pass. Hikari whined again watching his master's retreating form.

In turn Satoru walked over and patted the dog's head until he settled back down. "She'll be all right..." but he still sounded worried.

"She says she's okay." Kakeru reiterated, "but I don't buy it."

Masaru shook his head, "Me either. There's nothing quite as unreliable as when Hikaru says she's fine."

"We shouldn't pester her too much." Satoru told them. "If she doesn't want to talk about it we should respect her decision. Hikaru has always preferred to tackle her problems on her own."

For a moment it seemed as though Satoru had succeeded in calming his little brothers, then "I'm calling Fuu." Kakeru announced. "Masaru, you call Umi - they've gotta know something about this all."

"Good plan," Masaru agreed pulling out his cellphone.

The eldest Shidou rubbed his temples and shook his head.

_TBC_

* * *

Author's Notes: Just a few really short chapters and then it will be time for the Shidous and Lantis to go to Hokkaido, I swear. What's got our two love birds in a snit? All will become clear soon – I hope.


	15. Chapter 15

Never Enough: Chapter 15

* * *

Lantis was generally a dark and reserved person. His social circle consisted mostly of Hikaru and his teacher the Master Mage although he did interact with the others when the situation called for it. He and Lafarga for example were not friends by any stretch of the word, but they did respect each other as fellow warriors and typically practiced Hikaru's Kendo when their other duties were met. Today was the exception. He didn't want to be bothered with anyone and slunk around the castle quiet as a shadow.

Clef had shown concern at the previous night's meal but had opted to remain silent on the matter. Curiously the Chizetan illusionist Caldina was the one to track him down to the stables where he was grooming his horse.

"So no practice today?"

He started work on changing his beast's horseshoes. "No."

She put the finger to her chin. "I wonder... you boys have been at it relentlessly for weeks. Is it because you've finally worn yourself out? Or because you and Hikaru had a fight yesterday?"

He paused, about to scrape one of his creature's hooves clean. _How did she- _"It wasn't a fight."

She leaned against a pillar making it apparent that she had no intention of leaving him alone anytime soon. "Sumthin's up with you two."

He worked the hooves a few minutes before responding, "Everything is fine."

Caldina snorted, "no googly eyes at diner. No kiss goodbye - she didn't break up with you did she?"

He had just lined up the horseshoe and was about to start nailing, _"of course not."_ It came out more snappy than he'd intended.

"And here I thought pulling Lafarga away to give you some obviously much needed private time with Hikaru yesterday was going to alleviate your, ahem - frustrations..."

The hammer dropped, clanging to the ground near startling his stallion. "You and I are not having conversations about my relationship with Hikaru behind closed doors." He pressed his hand against his horse's neck until the creature calmed. The magic swordsmen patted him, retrieved the hammer and went back to work.

Lantis could feel the illusionist studying him, "It _so_ was a fight."

"A few unhappy words does not constitute a fight. We are not angry with each other."

"But ya aren't happy with each other either are ya?"

He bit the inside of his cheek. No was the answer he refused to give. Instead, "What business is it of yours?"

"That lit'l red haired miss is one of my good friends." Her accent was slipping through. She crossed her arms, "an upset Hikaru _is_ my business."

Lantis sighed, searching for words that would placate this woman. He wasn't about to confess to her that a few poorly chosen words on his part had driven a rift between him and his beloved.

Hikaru had been distant; more so than usual and he'd felt a pang in his heart for her to be so disconnected to him. Then when he'd discovered that she was worked up because of her grandfather and his demands - not requests, he got angry. It was one thing for him to answer to the family that directly took care of and supported her and quite another to kowtow to a man that had little to no involvement in her life.

They'd argued. The first time they'd done so. Her defense of the people that were making her so miserable flustered him more.

He should have handled the situation better. He should have reigned in his emotions but she'd been consumed for months with trying to meet everyone's expectations. Trying to make everyone else around her happy at her own expense and it had reminded him a bit too much of the Pillar. Something in him snapped and he couldn't even remember half of the things he'd yelled about. He said something about swapping one cage for another... how he was lucky if he could steal away a few hours a week with her... and how most infuriating of all she suppressed her baser desires - fought against every fiber of her being to keep her distance from him because her family might think less of her.

He learned first hand that day of her temper. She took offense, failing to see his side. That his bottom line was her and her happiness and that really, he could care less what the others thought. That only seemed to spark more fury.

In one way, it had been relieving to speak their minds but they'd both said hurtful things finally they'd exhausted their energy they stood quiet at a loss. He felt awful. She felt awful. The rest of the day in fact had just been awful. Then it was time for the young ladies from another world to return to their home and he still hadn't figured out a way to set things right between them.

"Well?" Caldina quarried bringing him back to the now.

He finished another of his horse's hooves before he answered. "People differ on opinion upon occasion. That's all there is to it." He hoped that was true.

Her brows raised skeptically. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." She narrowed her eyes making him feel as though he needed to elaborate. "I have done absolutely nothing to her."

"Mmm-hm. Maybe it's the noth'n that's the real problem with you two-" She was much too perceptive.

Lantis very nearly growled at her. He shot up his hand for her silence. "I'm not having this conversation-"

Caldina rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes - so you've said already."

Nearly finished with his horse's grooming he told her. "Whatever troubles my beloved and I face are our own. They will be resolved between us."

Caldina huffed. "Yer really good at say'n a whole lot of noth'n aren't yeh?"

He hooked his horse's reigns to the bridle and strapped his saddle. "I'm not interested feeding you gossips to share with the rest of the castle. If that's what you mean."

"Yer no fun at all," she pouted. "And just where do ya think yer going?"

Lantis slid his foot into the stirrup and hoisted himself up onto his stallion's back. "I'm going to disappear for a while." He needed to clear his mind. He pulled on the reigns and his creature's mane flared wildly.

Caldina stepped aside allowing the horse to exit the stables with its rider but shouted, "You may want to work on yer social skills a little before you meet the rest of the her family."

"Duly noted." He snapped on the reigns again and his creature galloped into the sky.

_TBC_

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry to take so long. I've had limited access to the computer the last couple of weeks. My original intention was to post chap's 13, 14, 15, and 16 one day after another - didn't work out as usual. Chap 16 in progress hope to post soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Never Enough Chapter 16

* * *

Hikaru was soaking shoulder deep in the family bath dwelling - as she had been the past few days, on Lantis and her family situation. He was cross with her and she couldn't blame him. All this time he'd been so patient with her while she tempted and took what he offered with little to give back in return. At least that was the conclusion she'd come to after spending days mulling over Sunday's argument. It wasn't fair to string him along and then bind him by her family's wishes. Worse of all she'd hardly considered how it would affect him.

She was an awful girlfriend. That's what really had her feeling rotten.

With pruned fingers she climbed out of the bath, mechanically drying and dressing herself before slinking back to her bedroom. Hikaru had to set things right between them.

Settling in her room Hikaru began the arduous task of combing out her damp curls. Her mind kept falling back on their argument. She remembered the sadness in his eyes; the look of utter loss and disappointment on his face before she begrudgingly left Cephiro. It ate at her constantly. Not his anger or his frustration. She figured she had that coming, now that she'd cooled down and thought it over.

Yes he'd struck a nerve when he lashed out; making it sound as though she were putting her family above him. Now that she thought about she realized that she had. Why did he have to go along with all her family's whims when she herself didn't agree with them?

The upcoming Sunday she would go see him and apologize. That was the plan. A knot caught in her hair and she had to really work to untangle it. As the days went on however she kept feeling an incessant pull to return to her wolf. Did she really want to wait until Sunday before she saw him again? She'd spent most of the week moapping around trying to convince herself that she didn't have time to see him on school nights.

Hikaru, hair finally somewhat decent, put the comb down and pressed her fists against her thighs. She should pull back the blankets of her futon and crawl in but she didn't move. Couldn't move. She was anxious to see him, mad at her or not. Too anxious. Her heart was pounding. Her pulse was thundering behind her ears. It was late and she should be going to sleep. She tried to rationalize. Her apology could wait. She held her sides. _No. _It couldn't. She needed to see him. _Now._

Instead of envisioning Cephiro, her mind focused solely on him. Then she felt it; he was in the baths and if she wasn't mistaken, he'd felt her too. She jumped to her feet. He was heading back to his bedroom. That's where she'd meet him.

There was warmth, light and the pull that always told her when she was passing over to the other world and then she was there. No fatigue followed. Either the strain of crossing was less when the other Knights were absent or her magic was getting stronger but Hikaru didn't have much time to mull it over. His presence was quickly nearing and suddenly she realized two things; one she was in his room late at night, barefoot in her knee length nightgown and two, said nightgown was all she was wearing.

The door abruptly slid open giving her a start. He stood in the door frame; hair wild, eyes uncharacteristically wide, clothing disheveled, his shoulders and chest notably raising and falling as he fought to catch his breath.

"Lantis-"

"You're here." he crossed the threshold, covered the distance between them and caught the sides of her face between his hands.

His simple touch charged her with desire and she tried to quell it. This wasn't the time. They were still at odds with each other, weren't they? "Are you still mad?"

Her wolf shook his head and leaned in so close she caught the minty freshness off his hot breath, "You?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, "No."

He smiled then, leaning forward. He was going to kiss her.

"Wait-" She tried,wrapping her hands around his wrists. "I need to apologize. For the other day-"

His lips ghosted over hers "I was jealous," he pecked the corner of her mouth. "I was stupid," he kissed the opposite side. "I was mean and I said unfair things about your family."

"No-" His lips were trailing dangerously close to her ear. "I'm the one whose been unfair-" his teeth grazed her neck eliciting dark tingles deep inside her. "I've been selfish- aaah!" Gosh it was hard to think straight when he was like this. "A-and a tease..."

"Tease me a thousand years..." His lips couldn't seem to stay off her skin, "I'll endure it so long as I can be by your side."

She couldn't take it anymore. All plans to talk out their issues banished from her mind. She released her hold on his wrists only to grasp the front on his shirt and pull it up revealing his toned flesh. She needed to see him. Needed to feel him. He removed it the rest of the way with the material falling into an unceremonious heap. Her fingers ran from his belly up his torso and met around his neck before drawing him in for a passionate kiss. Lips met demanding, each penetrating the others mouth with desperate desire for more.

His hands dropped to the small on her back, nightgown bunching as he pulled her closer still before tumbling into bed. She let out a gasp and he was quick to silence her continuing his in-depth investigation of her mouth. His hands renewed their exploration of her body working themselves down to her thighs where the hem of her nightgown was. The moment his fingers slid under the fabric he stopped. He pulled back and stared surprised at her. "There's nothing..."

Her face was red, "It wasn't my initial plan to see you tonight..." she panted, chest heaving under the thin material; tantalizing him. "I didn't think it was going to turn out like this..."

"You should have warned me not to be so grabby..." He told her. The pads of his thumbs ran over where thigh met hip threatening to roam further and expose what was under her attire. "If you didn't want things to go this far."

She yelped.

He tried to force down his excitement. Wanted to give her the chance for protest. To tell him to stop before he lost his mind to his fiery temptress.

"Does this mean you're going to..." She looked away. His eyes were molten watching her squirm underneath him. He couldn't help the wanting grin. She was so damn cute when she was flustered. "Does this mean _we're_ going to..."

Glancing her mind, even in his lustful haze he realized that she was worried; thinking about her protection - whatever that was and how she'd left it over there. Hidden in one of her drawers. Her nervousness flowed out in waves and he groaned in tortured response. He sorely wanted to take off his pants and finally have his way with her. But it wasn't time yet. Not quite yet. He knew that if he pushed it she'd let him but that wasn't how he wanted their first time to be. He wanted Hikaru to give herself to him completely only then could their bond be true.

"No... not tonight..." he said finally. But he couldn't leave things be, such as they were. "I do however, want you to take off your clothes."

Her eyes widened.

"Show me," He rasped. "There is a type of love I want you to know." A type that he'd only heard about during his travels to other countries. A type that he'd heard men talk about within the barracks of Autozam's military. A type that when Lantis had first heard about it had made him feel uncomfortable and squeamish but now with Hikaru in his arms he heartily wanted to explore every inch of his woman in every way that he could.

"Okay..." Hikaru said meekly. More to herself than to him. She lifted her bum and began to slide her nightshirt off. He watched mesmerized as she fully exposed herself to him. He'd seen her bare breasts before but it was different now that she was fully nude.

Her eyes drew on the bulge in his pants. "Ah," he said, settling over and gently kissing her "Never mind that."

"That's very hard to do. It's very noticeable-"

He trailed kisses down her body until his lips found her left breast. She gasped but he didn't linger there. He continued lower still kissing down her belly and then her hips. Watching her through raven bangs.

"Wh- wait, what are you-" She let out a cry when he gently sucked her inner thigh before continuing. "Lantis, you can't-"

She'd put her hands on his shoulders to stop him but he'd already made it to his goal. He'd inhaled her scent before his tongue met her most private and sensitive of places.

Her back arched. Her fingers clung to him, "Oh!"

His hands wrapped around her thighs holding her in place while he continued to lick and suck searching for her greatest sensitivity.

Hikaru hissed under his ministrations. "Lantis," she gasped. "Lantis..." this wasn't at all like anything she'd ever felt before with him. It was so strong, so intense, so unbelievable that it was almost too much. She'd tried once more to protest but then he'd rubbed something that had her fingers digging into his scalp keeping him buried deep between her legs and she'd let out yet another cry of pleasure. "This is insane!" she rasped.

Only when she'd eased off her vice grip did he let go and take in several deep breaths. She mewled in response to the sudden lack of contact.

He didn't leave her wanting for long. His fingers replaced his mouth. He touched her gently at first until he found the right angle to bring her the most pleasure.

He watched her every reaction; listened to every moan, every gasp, every cry she made. He drove her wilder by the minute until finally she'd lost herself to his touch, shrieking as she shook under him. His arousal heightened and instinctively he'd groped himself in reaction to her ecstasy.

Hikaru caught his eyes then, fire reflecting. Still hot and panting, on her pleasure high she followed where his hand was before he'd had the chance to stop himself. His energy was pooling there. He needed to be touched too.

Wordlessly she sat up and slid forward. Eyes focused on her decided task. She was acutely aware of how his knees were on either side of her thighs as she took hold of his waistband.

"Hi-ka-ru..." He froze when she tugged on his pants and they began to slide down. Was she really doing this? Only in his dreams did he ever see her so aggressive. Up until now she'd never done more than kiss him. He was the one to always initiate anything else. It was a definite turn on. His skin was hot and tingling. He was thoroughly enjoying the new sensations her curiosity brought.

A moment before she had his pants off his hips he came back to his senses. His hands clamped down on her shoulders, "Don't force yourself."

"It's not fair..." it was practically a whisper. She leaned forward resting her head against his stomach and hugged him.

"I didn't do it expecting the same favor." He rasped. If she didn't stop he didn't know what he'd do. "I touched you, I kissed you, I pleasured you because I love you and I just want you to feel good when we're together.

"It's not fair," she said again. It wasn't right that he was the only one ever giving pleasure. Her heart was racing; her body was electric. She needed him to know how much she loved him too. Hikaru chanced a kiss below his naval. She felt him quiver and groan as she resumed her work on his pants pulling below the bulge until she'd fully exposed his erection.

_Ohhh..._

He was firm and thick and clearly aching for her attention.

"You..." He struggled for words. "You really don't have to... I'll take care of it myself..."

_No..._ Something inside her growled. _He was hers._ A gentle touch. She wanted to be the cause of his release. An experimental stroke. She felt possessive. With his sharp intake of air she took him into her mouth. The smell, the taste and the texture all new and intimidating but his primal sounds and the waves of pleasure that radiated off of him spurred her on and she mimicked to the best of her ability what he'd done for her.

* * *

_TBC..._


	17. Chapter 17

Never Enough: Chapter 17

* * *

They were sitting back against his bed's head board; panting and sweaty, both in recovery after the passionate love play they had just shared.

She had meant for it to be solely for him. She'd boldly explored him; learning through their connection, hearing his lusty groans and feeling the gentle thrusting of his hips what he liked until he'd lightly drew her off of him. He tilted her head up and met his stormy eyes.

"Not like this..." he'd rasped. "With me – I want us to _come_ together." The need in his voice thundered through her making her belly ache once again with her own desire. A swirling fire inside that seemed to be getting more and more out of control the closer they got. She seriously thought that he'd renounce his earlier intention of waiting but he had other plans.

With a bit of shuffling on his part, he shifted their positions. He laid back into the mattress and pulled Hikaru on top of him. Her thighs were at either side of his head while her hands came to brace the bed beside his hips, his swollen manhood inches from her face. He had the same view of her. She went beat red. "L-Lantis!" her voice wavered with question.

He growled in response, his teeth grazing her inner thigh before squeezing the flesh of her bum and pulling her in deeper. His tongue met her core for the second time that night. Her back arched; body tensing as she shrieked with pleasure flooding her senses and overpowering her uncertainty. His hand took hers and brought it back to his member, guiding her strokes until her lips wrapped around him again.

That point on was a hazy, hot, blur for them both; pleasure building until their near simultaneous climax took them over leaving them in a euphoric albeit exhausted state.

Coherent thought finally returning to her she breathed, "I can't believe we did that..."

He practically purred at her side. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder then the side of her neck. She moaned. He pulled her down from her sitting position and rolled on top of her nibbling her collarbone. She gasped, fingers swimming through his hair holding him there even as she said, "I don't think I can handle anymore."

"Oh, I'm happily spent myself," he confessed but that didn't stop him from lightly bucking his hips against hers. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened at the feel him - although limp, bare against her womanhood. She spread her legs opening herself for him instinctively. Their eyes met reflecting a mixture of excitement and caution. Watching her carefully he gave a small thrust just enough to drive himself to feel along her inner depths. They both gasped. Her finger nails bit into his shoulders.

"Still so wet..." he marveled in whisper.

The slight rocking motion was not lost to her. _Oh boy... _if he kept doing that she wasn't sure if he would stay flaccid. "Lantis," A nervous smile pulled at her lips, "I really don't think I can handle any more... love play tonight." As it was her legs felt like jelly. Various muscles were close to fatigue - not that they were weak by any means but they were unused to this kind of activity.

He buried his head into her shoulder, "I just need to feel you a little bit longer."

If he were to become aroused and harden again, one push from his position would end her virginity. End the inner back and forth struggle she had. He would make the decision for them both and she wasn't entirely certain that it was a bad thing. She closed her eyes, feeling him all around her. Enjoying the intimacy, longing for more yet still... "Soon though, I think..."

"Hm?" He rested his chin on her shoulder and considered her. Lantis knew what her mind pondered. Reluctantly he rolled over on his side pulling himself out of her depths.

She yelped in protest only to then cover her mouth; cheeks flaring crimson once again.

He took her hands in his and peppered kisses along her knuckles. Then finally, "Give yourself to me fully and I may not be so inclined to give you back to them." It was a warning. He didn't want her to go back to her Earth home. Maybe he wouldn't let her once they were together fully.

Hikaru regarded him with worry. "I can't abandon my family."

His eyes narrowed before closing them in defeat. "I know..."

She guessed it was time to have that talk now.

"It doesn't mean I choose them and not you. I can't have you _not_ in my life. But I love my brothers. I love my parents... even my grandfather." Intimidating as he could be.

He sighed, rolled on his back arms folding behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "I know all of that. I try to remember your other worldly obligations, that you have goals and dreams over there... I understand that your family wants the best for you. But it bothers me that they question my ability and my character..."

"Well," She mustered. "That's why I'm introducing you, so that they won't have to worry..."

She got up on her elbows so she could see his face but he couldn't look at her as he continued, "Your people do not always form long lasting unions. There are men that have no restraint and only want sex to satisfy themselves... perhaps in your world their concerns are justifiable but I am not of your world. _Here,_ it is unnatural."

Cephiro may not have things like weddings and marriages but that didn't mean its people took love and relationships lightly. The people were quite the bunch of romantics. In fact it was almost unheard of - having more than one life partner.

"I know." She tilted his face to look at her; loose red tendrils of hair falling over her shoulder and tickling his chest in the process. "I've tried to explain the type of world and the sort of people that live here but I guess it's just too unbelievable for them."

"I don't like that I have to justify myself - that I'm being faulted for what others have done." He continued.

She couldn't argue with that. So much of his life he'd spent being judged. "I know I'm being unfair but please, endure it a little longer. "

He cupped her chin, "and after Hokkaido? What happens then?"

She leaned into his touch. "Well..." She hadn't really thought passed the family introduction. "If all goes well -"

"I want to see you more." He cut in. "Once a week isn't enough."

To that, Hikaru fully agreed. Their time apart was hard on her too. She missed him terribly when she was in her homeworld, feeling the pull to go to Cephiro more and more. "With any luck, I'll be able to arrange for you to visit Earth more often."

"Here too." He fiddled with her hair as he continued. "You should come here more often, as you did before."

She smiled at that, "Summer break will be easier for that. Umi, Fuu and I can get together more often."

"Hm..." His arms wrapped around her, keeping her body flush against him. "Not just with the girls. You should visit me like this too... At night..."

Hikaru couldn't help her cheeks flaring crimson. She definitely wasn't going to be a virgin much longer if they started spending their nights together. She buried her head into his broad chest. "I – will work on that too."

"I love you, Hikaru." He lightly rubbed her lower back. It wasn't often that he told her out right but then again, he didn't need to in order for her to know what he thought and felt. Didn't hurt for him to vocalize it every so often though. "It bothers me when you're not around." He confessed. "I've tried to ignore it but it's getting harder."

She nodded. Snuggling against his warmth. "Me too..."

The ensuing silence allowed them both to reflect on the night's events. After some time, her eye lids began to droop. Her skin was starting to feel chilled from the night air but was hard pressed to move when she felt Lantis reach for the blankets and cover them both.

"I should go back soon." She mumbled.

"You should stay." Lantis kissed the top of her head.

"I thought we'd try overnight's after the Hokkaido visit," she was trying to convince her self more than him. She was far too comfortable and tired to move. "I have school in the morning."

He shifted under her, "then you can leave in the morning."

If she'd said any more in protest she didn't remember as sleep took her shortly after.

_TBC_

* * *

Author's Notes: I wasn't going to continue right where Ch. 16 left off. I was just gonna glance over it and continue with the story but Lantis and Hikaru demanded pillow talk time. Oh well plot progression can happen next chapter. As always thanks to everyone whose reviewed/fav'd/followed N.E. you all help drive me to push through writer's block and continue work on HxL's relationship. I'd like to take this time to address a few recent reviews particularly:

missyangel87 - Thanks for the high praise! I try really hard to keep our fav couple in character. I find Lantis difficult at times because he was so reserved in both anime and manga but I think that as he gets closer to Hikaru he's able to open up more and shake that stoney exterior.

Guest- Me too! I have a general idea of what is going to happen but then I get other ideas either from reading reviews or tumbler stuff and the fun part is working that into the story. Being that it's sort of a day in a life of/coming of age (sort of) romance story I've given myself a lot of wiggle room.

shinomu - Writing Caldina was fun and I hope to find more ways of working her into conversations!

Royal blueKitsune - I sent you a long winded albeit broken up response via PM which if you understood any of it I commend you but long story short. I swoon whenever I get a response out of you :) One of my fav author's in the Rayearth fandom and I absolutely adore your interpretation of these two in your old stories. I don't know anyone who better portrays Hikaru and Lantis - you just understand them so well. I can only hope to try and do them justice.

Kuu de Cefiro - Hope I didn't disappoint.

Thanks again everyone. Hopefully Ch. 18 comes a bit easier to me than 17 did.


End file.
